Tylko dla twoich oczu
by euphoria814
Summary: Więc Steve nigdy nie powinien był ściągać spodni Danny'ego. Albo powinien był ściągnąć je już dawno temu. Multfifandom Bingo 2016: 9. związek BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**w całości betowała kochana okularnicaM :***

* * *

Steve wbrew temu co sądził Danny nie lubił wybuchów. One się po prostu zdarzały. I kiedy słyszał granat wywołujący całe to zamieszanie czuł się odrobinę lepiej, ponieważ to oznaczało, że panował nad sytuacją. Źli nie wiedzieli, że zostaną ogłuszeni, więc mogli wchodzić spokojnie do magazynu z bronią w rękach. Danny zawsze wyglądał zabawnie z karabinem szturmowym i tych swoich ciemnych rękawiczkach, które miały zapewniać mu dobry chwyt.

Pył opadał i Kono zaczęła wyprowadzać dupków na zewnątrz. Nadal się dusili i wyglądali na kompletnie przerażonych. Mogli zareagować, kiedy Danny poinformował ich o tym, że są Five O. Przecież oczywistym było, że wejdą do środka. A tymczasem zachowywali się, jakby to była pierwsza melina, do której Steve postanowił się dostać jak do konserwy.

Chin skuwał kolejnego dzieciaka i Steve pamiętał jedynie tyle, że wydawało mu się to podejrzane. Nie spodziewali się nastolatków, a przynajmniej nie tylko. Ktoś musiał panować nad tym narkotykowym biznesem, a żaden z tych dzieciaków nie wyglądał na kogoś z finezją czy polotem. Odlotem może – w końcu wgapiali się w nich, jakby nie wiedzieli, co Five O robiło w środku. A przecież lojalnie uprzedzał, że wchodzą.

W chwilę później pojedyncza kula śmignęła obok niego, chybiając. Strzelił w stronę zdezelowanej łazienki kilkukrotnie, nie dając napastnikowi szans i niedługo potem usłyszał krzyk. Kiedy odwrócił się, aby sprawdzić czy wszyscy są cali, z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł Danny'ego na podłodze cholernego magazynu.

\- Bierz tamtego! – polecił Chinowi. – Kono pogotowie! – dodał, wiedząc, że znowu weszli bez SWAT, a to oznaczało, że karetki są daleko za nimi.

Danny leżał na plecach z rozrzuconymi rękami i Steve w przerażeniu obserwował powiększającą się plamę krwi na podłodze. Większość musiał wchłonąć materiał spodni i jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. To mogło być wszystko począwszy od pękniętej nerki po uszkodzoną tętnicę udową. Widział jak budynek zawalił się na Danny'ego, a ten pozostał przytomny, co przerażało go tylko bardziej, bo w tej chwili z Williamsem nie było kontaktu.

Niewiele się namyślając rozpiął kamizelkę kuloodporną Danny'ego i wyciągnął koszulę z jego spodni. Musiał sprawdzić gdzie znajdowała się rana i uciskać jak najdłużej. Przynajmniej do przyjazdu pogotowia. Zsunął z niego spodnie, drgając lekko na widok krwi na materiale bielizny. A potem jego uwagę przyciągnął wzór tatuażu, którego nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Utrzymane w klasycznej tonacji czerni i bieli koło, przypominało mu początkowo siły Ying i Yang, ale znak nie był przedzielony na pół. Trzy poskręcane linie zamieszone w kole, spotykały się dopiero w środku. I triumwirat miał wiele znaczeń w wielu religiach, ale Danny był katolikiem, a to nie bardzo krzyczało Bóg Ojciec, Syn Boży i Duch Święty. Nikt nie robiłby sobie chyba czegoś takiego na biodrze. I trochę zaskoczony dostrzegł niewielką ranę tuż poniżej, krwawiącą jak jasna cholera, ponieważ żyły w tym miejscu były bardzo dobrze ukrwione.

Miał prawie ochotę zapłakać z radości, bo to nie była żadna główna arteria, a kula nie przeszła na wylot. Trzy szwy załatwiłyby sprawę, więc po prostu docisnął do uda Danny'ego kawałek jego własnej koszuli, z radością wsłuchując się w jęk nadjeżdżającego ambulansu.

ooo

Danny wyglądał na wściekłego, kiedy wpakowali go do szpitala z wstrząśnieniem. Okazało się, że rana na udzie była najmniej problematyczna. Williams stracił przytomność przez upadek na beton, który wylano na podłodze magazynu. Steve nawet pierwszego dnia odwiedzin odpuścił sobie żarty na ten temat. Nadal był trochę przerażony ze świeżym wspomnieniem Danny'ego leżącego bez słowa z raną postrzałową.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Steven – warknął Williams. – Czy ty zjadłeś moją galaretkę? – zdziwił się.

\- Wyrzuciłem. W piątki dają czerwoną. Nie lubisz czerwonej galaretki – poinformował go ze stoickim spokojem.

Danny spojrzał na niego spode łba i podrapał się po nosie, nie znajdując najwyraźniej dobrego argumentu do zaprzeczenia. Faktycznie nie lubił czerwonej galaretki i Steve wiedział o tym doskonale. Za każdym razem kiedy zostawał w szpitalu, Danny wyjadał mu deser, ale nigdy nie ruszał piątkowej czerwonej galaretki.

\- Jest coś smutnego w tym, że znasz tutejszy jadłospis na pamięć – stwierdził Williams.

ooo

Danny pojawił się w pracy już w następnym tygodniu i wszystko wróciłoby do normy, gdyby Steve mógł zapomnieć o tatuażu na biodrze Williamsa. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Danny nie powiedział mu o tym. Sam miał całą kolekcję, więc to nie tak, że uważał posiadanie tatuaży za naganne. Może w Newark mieli inne standardy. W końcu Danny chodził ubrany tak bardzo profesjonalnie, że niektórzy początkowo sądzili, że był sekretarką Five O ku uciesze Kono.

Steve lubił wiedzieć i na tym trochę polegał jego problem. Wiedział, że Danny nienawidził, kiedy Steve wtrącał nos w nie swoje sprawy, a tatuaż na biodrze – wiecznie zakryty i tajny przyzywał go do siebie, ponieważ nie był przeznaczony dla jego oczu. A on lubił wiedzieć wszystko o Williamsie. Powinien wiedzieć wszystko, ponieważ byli partnerami i nie miał przed nim tajemnic prócz tych, które wymuszała na nim dawno temu złożona przysięga.

Nie starał się specjalnie szukać znaczenia symboli. Nazwa wpadła mu w ręce przypadkowo, gdy po kilku godzinach przeglądania symboli celtyckich, znalazł coś podobnego. Czuł się trochę zawiedziony tym, że z tatuażem nie wiązała się żadna tajemnica. Prawie sądził, że w środku zakodowana była data urodzin Grace. Coś takiego Danny mógłby wytatuować na sobie. Chyba mieli jednak zbyt wiele spraw związanych z magią i tajemnymi stowarzyszeniami ostatnimi czasy, bo zaczynało mu odbijać i rzucał się na każdy strzępek informacji, jakby ten miał zmienić jego spojrzenie na świat.

Tatuaż jednak nie chciał wyjść z jego głowy, więc zerknął ponad monitorem, upewniając się, że Danny nadal narzekał do Kono na swoją nogę, która – Steve mógł się założyć – była stuprocentowo sprawna, ale swędziała jak diabli przy gojeniu. Na Hawajach czy tych temperaturach wszystko swędziało i szczypało. Williams miał szczęście, że niczego nie złamał, ponieważ tortury zaczęłyby się dopiero wtedy. I nikt nie chciał podrapać Steve'a pod gipsem, chociaż naprawdę ładnie prosił.

Wpisał frazę w wyszukiwarkę i zamarł, ponieważ nie spodziewał się, że internet podaruje mu cokolwiek. Spodziewał się nudnej historii o wiecznej miłości. Danny w końcu był romantykiem. Jednak bogowie złośliwości postanowili zakpić z niego podsyłając mu ścieżkę do takich zakamarków sieci, że cieszył się, że wyłączył dźwięk w laptopie. I każda z tych stron była opatrzona jeśli nie symbolem, który Danny wytatuował na biodrze, to chociaż wariacją na jego temat.

Steve zerknął jeszcze raz na Williamsa, który akurat przestał utyskiwać. Danny spojrzał na niego, jakby wiedział, że coś się święci i wgapiali się przez kilka długich chwil na siebie przez cienką szybę jego biura. Nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku, a jednocześnie czuł iskierki paniki, że został przyłapany znowu na gorącym uczynku. Nic do siebie nie pasowało, ponieważ Danny nie mógł nosić na sobie tatuażu, który symbolizował tak wiele. Danny – ojciec Grace i według przynajmniej Steve'a facet doskonały. Nie wiedział dlaczego Rachel odeszła, ale to musiało mieć więcej wspólnego ze Stanem niż z jego przyjacielem, ponieważ nikt tak nie kochał jak Williams.

Uciekł wzrokiem, ponieważ to było śmieszne. Danny zapewne ukrywał przed nim tatuaż, bo był efektem pijackiej nocy. I może Williams nie wiedział nawet co oznacza ten symbol. Po prostu wybrał pierwszą rzecz, która mu się spodobała. A on nabudował sobie teorię, która nie miała nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością.

Prawie miał ochotę się z siebie śmiać. Kiedy jednak znowu zerknął przez szybę, Danny wpatrywał się w niego dalej z tą charakterystyczną zmarszczką między brwiami.

ooo

Wszystko w zasadzie wróciło do normy, gdy przekonał swój umysł, że jego teorie są błędne. Danny co prawda dalej zerkał na niego, jakby chciał zapytać, ale Steve usilnie starał się udawać, że tego nie widzi i obaj doskonale unikali tematu, który w zasadzie nie istniał. Był doskonały w te gierki i cieszył się, że ten jeden raz Williams mu na to pozwalał. Przeważnie zaczynał o anewryzmie na jego twarzy, a potem ciągnął z niego tak długo, że Steve wyjawiał przed nim jakieś cholerne tajemnice bez otwierania ust. Danny doskonale przesłuchiwał go, nie dopuszczając go nawet do głosu. Wysnuwał teorię, strzelał na ślepo, a potem wydawał się zadowolony, gdy trafiał. A co najgorsze naprawdę go rozgryzał i chociaż Steve nie musiał mówić o uczuciach, wytrącało go trochę z równowagi to jak wiele Danny o nim wiedział.

I to nie było tak, że Williams się nie dzielił. Steve znał problemy każdego jednego jego dnia. Treści rozmów z Rachel i postępy w ich relacji. Wiedział kiedy królik Grace chorował oraz jak bardzo Danny chciał skręcić kark zwierzakowi. Oraz wiele powodów, dla których nie mógł tego zrobić. I to były małe czasem nic nieznaczące rzeczy, ale Steve jeszcze nigdy nie koegzystował z nikim, kto dzieliłby się z nim swoim życiem dobrowolnie. Może dlatego nie potrafił odpuścić sobie sprawy tatuażu.

I kiedy siedzieli na jego lanai z piwami w dłoniach, Steve oparł się wygodniej, wgapiając w ocean, na który Danny nie narzekał od dwóch tygodni. To było prawie tak jakby, Williams pokochał Hawaje.

\- Czasem się zastanawiam czy tatuaże Mary Ann nie były robione po pijaku – przyznał ostrożnie.

I to była prawda. Jego siostra ukrywała pod koszulką jakieś dziwne linie, które nie miały sensu. Nieszczęśliwie plaże zmuszały do odsłonięcia wszystkiego i widział jak bardzo przeszkadzał jej tatuaż na żebrach.

\- Ludzie robią czasem głupoty, których żałują – odparł Danny, ale nie dodał nic więcej.

Steve spodziewał się znowu jakiegoś wykładu, ale Williams usilnie milczał jak nigdy. Jakby nie miał nic do dodania od siebie.

\- Moje tatuaże mają znaczenie – powiedział więc, rzucając kolejną przynętę.

\- Wiem – odparł Danny spokojnie.

\- Ludzie nie powinni zostawiać na skórze śladu, którego nie znają – ciągnął dalej.

Danny zamiast odpowiedzi uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Czy to jest moment, w którym mi wyznasz, że po pijaku wytatuowałeś sobie motylka na tyłku? – spytał Williams, kompletnie go szokując.

Steve zaśmiał się krótko i potrząsnął głową. A potem zamarł, ponieważ jeśli Danny nijak nie kojarzył swojego tatuażu z błędem, musiał być całkiem świadom jego znaczenia. I Steve nie był na tyle naiwny, aby sądzić, że dorosły mężczyzna nie wiedział czym jest seks. Każdy raz na jakiś czas marzył o czymś ostrzejszym. Danny wyglądał po prostu na takiego, który wracał grzecznie do swojej żony wieczorem, całując czule jej ramiona i szepcząc głupotki do ucha. Oczywiście w tej chwili był sam. Gabby wyjechała na kontynent na jakieś pół roku i Steve miał wrażenie, że to koniec. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie również doktor Asano w strojach jak tamte kobiety. Miała w sobie jakąś dziwną delikatność, prawie że świętość.

Steve bałby się zaprosić ją na kolację – jego świat był pełen broni. Nie trzymałby jej dłoni podczas spaceru plażą. Przynajmniej nie tak naturalnie jak Danny, który po prostu obejmował ludzi swoją opieką i nie zostawiał ich nawet w najgorszych sytuacjach w ich życiu. Wydostał Steve'a z Korei, chociaż miał Grace, a z tej misji mogli nie wrócić.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Williamsa i wszystko było tak bardzo nie tak, że wziął kolejny łyk piwa, zastanawiając się co dalej.

ooo

Nigdy nie przeprowadzał wywiadu. To była rola Cath, ale jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie prosić ją o coś takiego. Przede wszystkim stalkowanie współpracowników było niezdrowe. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale Danny miał przed nim sekrety. A to nie było normalne. Przynajmniej tak sobie to tłumaczył. Nie był na tyle idiotą, aby uwierzyć, że strony pornograficzne wiedziały cokolwiek o praktykach BDSM, ale jednak obejrzał kilka filmów, żeby mieć ogólne rozeznanie. I nie widział jeszcze nigdy, aby ludzie tak bardzo po sobie pluli. Może panował deficyt lubrykantu. Nie miał pojęcia co nawiedziło branżę porno, ale ślina nie stanowiła dobrego nawilżacza. Znał też ludzkie ciało, więc wiedział również, że pewne rzeczy po prostu nie były przyjemne. Sztuczne jęki i westchnienia przyprawiały go o mdłości jak zawsze. Dlatego trzymał się z dala od filmów tego typu, ponieważ jedynym realnym był dźwięk ud tamtego faceta obijających się o tyłek tamtej związanej kobiety, która zresztą mogłaby się z łatwością uwolnić, gdyby wygięła lekko bark. A mogłaby – Steve widział do czego zdolne było jej ciało.

Nie widział w tym nic pociągającego, ale z drugiej strony nic tak również nie zniechęcało go jak normalna pornografia pełna podejrzanych trójkątów ludzi w połowie tylko zainteresowanych. Czasami chodził z równą chęcią do pracy, gdy akurat nie mieli sprawy i wiedział, że cały dzień spędzi nad raportami. Może oni właśnie zastanawiali się jak wyjaśnić swojemu urzędowi podatkowemu nagły przypływ gotówki, z której nie chcieli się rozliczać.

Nie był dobry w prowadzeniu badań. Kiedy interesował go jakiś przedmiot miał potrzebę oceny, a ona wypadała słabo. I jednocześnie łączył to nieodłącznie z Dannym, nie wiedząc do końca czy Williams byłby tą stroną wiązaną czy wiążącą. Williams zaskoczył go już raz i postanowił podejść do całej sprawy ze świeżym umysłem. Jednak jego myśli błądziły i nie do końca podobały mu się te tory. Danny po prostu nie wyglądał na faceta, który mógłby być zainteresowany czymś podobnym. I może to psuło mu całą wizję.

Nie do końca widział sens podobnych praktyk. Rozpisywano się o różnych rodzajach scen, bezpieczeństwie w tym wszystkim, ale oddawanie kontroli nad swoim życiem w ten sposób wydawało się po prostu złe. Wiedział dlaczego ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć mieć nad kimś władzę, ale oddanie jej dobrowolne potrzebowało czynnika zaufania, którego rozmiaru sobie nie wyobrażał. Cath od czasu do czasu pozwalała mu wziąć się od tyłu, gdy wykręcał jej rękę. To była miła odmiana, ten skok adrenaliny, ale sypiali z sobą od lat, byli przyjaciółmi. I Cath mogłaby go zabić drugą ręką, gdyby chciała.

ooo

Danny wszedł do jego biura bez pukania i Steve prawie strącił komputer z biurka. Williams spojrzał na niego tak, jakby to tylko coś potwierdzało.

\- Co? – spytał, nie starając się być nawet uprzejmym.

Nie przyznałby się do tego, że został nastraszony prawie na śmierć. W końcu zawsze był czujny, ale zaczytał się i tym razem. I nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego umysł balansował od Danny'ego w tych jego skórzanych rękawiczkach, w których strzelał – do Williamsa związanego jak szynka na cudzej łasce.

\- Ja pytam co? – odparł Danny, marszcząc brwi. – Wiesz kiedy ostatnio wypiliśmy razem piwo?

Steve otworzył usta, ale w zasadzie nie pamiętał dobrze.

\- Czy to jest jedna z tych sytuacji, gdy nie będziemy rozmawiać o uczuciach, Steven? – spytał wprost Danny. – Przywiązałeś się do mnie za bardzo i nie chcesz mnie tracić? Nigdzie nie odchodzę. To nie jest twoja wina, że mnie postrzelono – powiedział, zaskakując go trochę.

\- To zawsze była moja wina, gdy do ciebie strzelano – odparł.

Danny wypuścił długie westchnienie.

\- Nie, nie zawsze. Nie mówię, że zawsze jesteś bez winy, ale tym razem nie mogłeś przewidzieć, że teren nie jest czysty. Byliśmy tam we czwórkę, więc każdy mógł zauważyć faceta w kiblu, który nie był ogłuszony, ale nie zauważyliśmy. Zdarza się. Nic się nie stało – poinformował go Danny. – Nie musisz… - zaczął mężczyzna i urwał. – Wiem, że masz problem z wyrażaniem swoich uczuć i ten anewryzm na twarzy, który masz od dwóch tygodni nie dodaje ci uroku. Nie musisz się martwić, bo nic się nie stało. Ja też nie chcę, żeby ci się stała krzywda, kiedy jesteśmy w akcji. To normalne. Jesteś moim przyjacielem – rzucił Williams kompletnie go szokując.

I ta sytuacja zaczynała się wyrywać spod jego kontroli tak jak zawsze, gdy Danny otwierał usta. Nigdy nie miał szans z Williamsem może dlatego, że mężczyzna przeskakiwał od wniosku do wniosku tak płynnie, że Steve nie wiedział nawet kiedy powstrzymać to szaleństwo.

\- Widziałem twój tatuaż, kiedy ściągnąłem twoje spodnie – powiedział pospiesznie, korzystając z kilku sekund ciszy.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny zamrugał, a potem zaplótł dłonie na swojej piersi.

\- Kiedy dokładnie ściągnąłeś mi spodnie? – spytał Williams.

Steve nie spodziewałby się akurat tego pytania.

\- Myślałem, że mamy pewne granice, ale ściąganie moich spodni, kiedy najprawdopodobniej byłem nieprzytomny… - grzmiał Danny.

\- Kiedy oberwałeś – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo, ponieważ ostatnim razem Williams narzekał ponad trzydzieści minut zanim dopuścił go do głosu. – I przepraszam, ale musiałem sprawdzić czy twoje tętnica udowa nie jest uszkodzona. Konieczny byłby zacisk – wyjaśnił.

I cholera, ale tętnica znajdowała się w całkiem innym miejscu niż biodro, ale Steve nie myślał wtedy trzeźwo. Zobaczył jedynie krew i nieprzytomnego Danny'ego. Tyle w zasadzie wystarczyło, żeby wysłać jego szkolenie i doświadczenie w boju daleko od Oahu.

Danny wyglądał na trochę mniej wściekłego, ale nadal na niego patrzył, jakby oczekiwał wyjaśnień. Wzrok Steve'a sam zsunął się na miejsce, w którym ukryty był tatuaż i kiedy podniósł oczy, Williams wydymał usta jak zawsze, gdy nie wiedział co z nim zrobić.

\- No więc… - zaczął Steve.

\- Widziałeś mój tatuaż – podrzucił mu Danny. – I? – spytał, ale Steve nie potrafił jakoś kontynuować. – Jako że cię znam, zapewne zabrałeś się za sprawdzanie mojego triskeliona, prawda? Dobrze zgaduję, Steven? – spytał zaskakująco twardo.

Steve skinął głową.

\- Czy wiesz już dlaczego niektóre sekrety powinny zostać tajemnicą? – pytał dalej Danny. – Nauczyło cię to czego?

Steve podrapał się po głowie.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś – przyznał, czując się nadal trochę zdradzonym.

I może to był ten brakujący element. Mówili sobie wszystko, a przynajmniej Danny mówił, więc Steve uznał, że ma już wszystko, co może. A tymczasem zostały odkryte całkiem nowe pokłady. I to taka część Williamsa pozostawała w ukryciu, że nie wiedział dokładnie czy się nie mylił w stosunku do Danny'ego. Jakoś nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad życiem seksualnym Williamsa. A przynajmniej miał w sobie ten luz człowieka, który jednak zaliczył w swoim życiu to i owo. Nie prowadzili jakiś rankingów, ale nieoficjalnie czuł się pewnie na tym gruncie. Chłopaki z HPD żartowali zresztą z Danny'ego i jego ciągłego szukania związku. Większość z nich pewnie sądziła, że bycie singlem otwierało drogę do jednorazowych przygód, z których Williams powinien korzystać w imię męskiej solidarności. Albo w imieniu ich marzeń.

\- Może zacznijmy od tego, że to prywatne, Steven? – spróbował Danny. – Chociaż nie. Przecież ty nie rozumiesz znaczenia tego słowa. Po prostu nie chciałem ci powiedzieć, bo nie – odparł. – Muszę ci o wszystkim mówić?

\- Mówisz mi o wszystkim – powiedział, czując się nagle jakoś dziwnie.

Danny wiszący w ten sposób nad nim nagle zyskiwał na wysokości. Może powinien był wstać do prowadzenia tej rozmowy, ale nie mógł się teraz na to zdobyć. Danny naprawdę wydawał się wściekły.

\- Nie, nie mówię ci o wszystkim – warknął Williams i zbił usta w wąską kreskę. - Dobra, do tematu. Powiedziałeś, że widziałeś mój tatuaż. I? – spróbował jeszcze raz.

Tym razem jednak nie oferował nic od siebie, czekając na reakcję Steve'a.

\- I nic – odparł.

\- I nic? – powtórzył Danny z niedowierzaniem. – Dlatego nie mogę z moim kumplem wypić piwa wieczorem? Dlatego mnie unikałeś przez dwa tygodnie? – spytał. – To jest nic?! – zagrzmiał ponownie i to tak głośno, że Kono zatrzymała się zszokowana na korytarzu. – Grzebiesz w moim życiu prywatnym. Ponownie! – warknął Danny. – I nic? Jeśli sądzisz, że tym razem się z tego tak łatwo wywiniesz…

\- Prowadziłem badania – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo, ponieważ najwyraźniej problem stanowił brak wieczornego piwa.

A to mógł naprawić. Kupiłby nawet piwo – tak dla odmiany.

\- Badania? – spytał Danny podejrzliwie.

\- No wiesz… - mruknął i zaczął machać dłońmi. To trudno było wyjaśnić. – Badania.

\- Badania? – powtórzył Danny i westchnął. – Co wybadałeś Steven? Sprawdziłeś z kim sypiam? Dzwoniłeś do Rachel? Do mojej matki? Wziąłeś wymaz mojego DNA z kubka do kawy? – spytał.

\- Uhm, czytałem – przyznał ostrożnie.

I miał ochotę zarzucić Danny'emu lekką paranoje, ale biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie tygodnie nie miał za bardzo podstaw. Jego metody śledcze nie należały też do najbardziej czystych moralnie, więc Williams miał podstawy podejrzewać go o najgorsze. Picie herbaty z Rachel zapewne też nie pomagało jego sprawie, ale ta kobieta była naprawdę urocza, kiedy się człowiek z nią nie rozwiódł.

\- Czytałeś – powtórzył Danny i najwyraźniej teraz bawili się w nową grę.

\- Czytałem – potwierdził. – O tym co robisz – dodał ostrożnie.

\- A co ja według ciebie robię, Steven? – spytał Danny i przeniósł ciężar ciała z prawej nogi na lewą, wgapiając się w niego z prawdziwą ciekawością, która była podszyta dobrym rozbawieniem.

\- Uprawiasz seks – powiedział.

\- Aaaaach, i to było takie zaskakujące, że zajęło ci dwa tygodnie? – spytał Danny.

\- Nie, to znaczy tak – zaczął. – Na to pytanie nie ma dobrej odpowiedzi. Robisz to specjalnie – oskarżył go. – Wiesz o co chodzi.

\- Wiem – odparł Danny, zaskakując go kompletnie. – Ale kajaj się i kombinuj – powiedział odrobinę ostrzej mężczyzna. – Ponieważ musisz się nauczyć, że nie wchodzi się z buciorami w cudze życie. Na pewno nie moje – dodał.

\- Danny, wiesz, że nie chciałem – zaczął, nie wiedząc jakiej linii obrony użyć.

\- Gdzie widzisz brak premedytacji w działaniu? Przypadkowo wyszukiwałeś informacji o moim tatuażu? Przypadkowo prowadziłeś 'badania'? – spytał Williams, robiąc znak cudzysłowu w powietrzu koło swojej głowy.

Steve wypuścił długie westchnienie, wiedząc, że zaczyna przegrywać i zawsze tak było, kiedy dopuszczał Danny'ego do słowa.

\- Dobra, chciałem – przyznał w końcu. – Po prostu nie wiem dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś – dodał z wyrzutem.

\- Może dlatego, że nie chciałem, żeby coś się pomiędzy nami zmieniło? I zmieniło się, Steven, ponieważ się odciąłeś – przypomniał mu Danny.

\- Mój błąd – przyznał. – Dzisiaj wychodzimy na piwo. Ja stawiam – dodał.

Danny wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Co chcesz, żebym powiedział? - spytał Steve. – Przeprosiłem. To nic nie zmienia. Jestem trochę zaskoczony, ale przecież każdy by był – dodał. – Jesteśmy kumplami.

\- Tak, kumplami, którzy nie szperają w swoim życiu seksualnym – przypomniał mu Danny cierpko. – Mówię ci wiele rzeczy i nie przeszkadza mi nawet, że nie odwzajemniasz się tym samym, Steve, ale nie wszystko jest przeznaczone dla twoich uszu i oczu.

Polizał spierzchnięte nagle wargi. Musiał je przygryzać nerwowo. Wiedział, że trochę przegiął, ale przecież jednak nie pobrał DNA Danny'ego, więc musiało mu się to liczyć na plus. Miał wrażenie, że powinien mu podarować coś w zamian, bo Williams faktycznie nie ukrywał przed nim niczego. Prawie niczego jak się okazało. Miał jednak prawo do sekretów. Steve nie mógł się z nim dzielić szczegółami misji, ale to nie było nic nowego. Danny też nigdy przesadnie nie nalegał, narzekając trochę co prawda, ale zostawiając temat, gdy widział, że nic z tego. A przecież miał podobne możliwości co on i mógł z łatwością zażądać jego akt medycznych choćby po Korei. A jednak nigdy tego nie zrobił.

\- Okej – powiedział w końcu.

\- Co okej? – spytał Danny, marszcząc nagle brwi.

\- Zrozumiałem – przyznał, odchrząkując. – Naprawdę zrozumiałem – powtórzył dla pewności, spoglądając Danny'emu prosto w oczy.

\- Zrozumiałeś? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Williams. – Ale co Steve? Podstawy BDSM z internetu? Ciarki mnie przechodzą na samą myśl. Zrozumiałeś, że przegiąłeś? Jakaś mi pociecha. Nie obiecałeś, że więcej tego nie zrobisz i nie umknęło to mojej uwadze - prychnął mężczyzna. – Wychodzę – rzucił jeszcze.

\- Wpadnij wieczorem na piwo! – krzyknął za nim, nie mogąc się zebrać do tego, żeby powstrzymać Danny'ego siłą.

ooo

Williams pojawił się na jego lanai dość późno, ale wyglądał na mniej wściekłego. Już z piwem w dłoni zajął swój leżak i rozluźnił krawat, co Steve uznał za dobry znak. Kono rzucała mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenia przez całe popołudnie, jakby szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że znowu coś nabroił. Możliwe, że jego ciekawość bywała zbyt wielka i zajmował się inwigilacją życia Danny'ego w znacznym stopniu, ale robił to bezinteresownie i bez złych intencji.

\- Nigdy bym tego nie wykorzystał – poinformował Williamsa poważnie. – Na znak dobrej woli… - zaczął i wziął głębszy wdech. – Cath i ja…

\- Czekaj, czekaj – powiedział pospiesznie Danny. – Zamierzasz mi naprawdę opowiedzieć o seksie z Cath? Nie wpadłeś na to, że ona też ma granice? Że nie chciałaby, żebym wiedział o niej pewne rzeczy? Łóżkowe rzeczy? – spytał, potrząsając głową, jakby mu się to w głowie nie mieściło.

Steve odchrząknął.

\- To co mam zrobić? – spytał zirytowany. – Nie mogę ci opowiedzieć o tajnych misjach, a całą resztę znasz – przyznał.

Danny spojrzał na niego i przewrócił oczami.

\- Nic się nie stało, Steve – powiedział w końcu Williams, jakby wiele go to kosztowało. – Twoje emocjonalne zatwardzenie może spokojnie trwać dalej. Wściekłem się, bo dziesiątki ludzi widziało ten tatuaż i ty jeden postanowiłeś przeprowadzić śledztwo. Mało tego, wiedząc co oznacza ten tatuaż, w ogóle zacząłeś ten temat. Zamierzasz zadawać mi jakieś idiotyczne pytania? – zainteresował się Danny, krzywiąc się lekko.

Steve miał zamiar zaprzeczyć, ale w zasadzie chciał zadawać pytania i w tym chyba tkwił problem. Wziął więc łyk piwa, żeby kupić sobie czas, ale Danny jeszcze nikomu nie pozwolił umknąć i powinien był wiedzieć lepiej.

\- Oczywiście, że musisz wiedzieć wszystko – prychnął Williams. – Jak długo szperałbyś po necie? – spytał.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Boli, że nie wiesz nic, prawda? – zakpił Danny, wydając się nagle całkiem rozbawiony. – Ale cię to musiało gryźć – ciągnął dalej, potrząsając głową. – Już sobie wyobrażam jak zastanawiałeś się co robię, którą stroną jestem, czy mam kogoś na stałe.

\- Myślałem, że zerwałeś z Gabby – powiedział lekko zaskoczony.

Danny westchnął.

\- Gabby nie była zainteresowana tym co ja – wyjaśnił mu Williams zaskakująco spokojnie. – Nie wszyscy są i to jest w porządku.

\- I co? Wtedy masz kogoś na boku? – upewnił się.

\- Nie, wtedy po prostu jest seks. Mężczyźni dominują w łóżku przeważnie tak czy siak. To kwestia też dynamiki par. Czasem to kobiety wolą być na górze, ale sam wiesz – urwał sugestywnie Danny.

I co dziwniejsze Steve faktycznie wiedział. Cath lubiła, kiedy się nią zajmować. I nie miał nic przeciwko. Nigdy nie myślał o pozycjach, które zajmowali w ten sposób, ale może faktycznie przejmował kontrolę.

\- Gabby nie była zainteresowana wchodzeniem w nic głębiej. Podobnie jak Rachel – wyjaśnił mu Danny. – To nie jest tak, że jest setki tysięcy osób z podwójnym życiem. Nie prowadzimy podwójnego życia. To jest część naszego życia, po prostu nie wszyscy lubią z tym paradować na wierzchu – dodał zgryźliwie.

Steve wziął kolejny łyk i zerknął na niego z ukosa, ale Danny wpatrywał się w niego ze spokojem.

\- Pytaj – rzucił Williams.

\- Poważnie? Myślałem, że nie chcesz pytań – przypomniał mu ostrożnie Steve.

To równie dobrze mogła być pułapka.

\- Im szybciej przez to przejdziemy, tym szybciej się ciebie pozbędę – odparł Danny. – Więc pytaj – powtórzył cierpliwie.

\- Dlaczego? – rzucił, odkładając butelkę na trawę.

Możliwe, że potrzebował kolejnego, ale nie mógł zmusić się do tego, żeby wstać.

\- Ponieważ taki jestem – odparł Danny i wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym z tobą u boku, człowiek ma mało kontroli.

\- Czyli przeze mnie? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie. Nie przez nikogo. U nas w domu zawsze panował chaos. Nigdy nie można było nad niczym zapanować na dobre. Mam włoskie korzenie. Ma zawsze powtarzała, że mężczyzna powinien być mężczyzną, ale to trochę trudne, kiedy wokół masz ludzi twojego i Kono pokroju – przyznał Danny. – Po prostu wpasowałem się w to środowisko. Mogę nad czymś panować.

Steve zamrugał trochę zdziwiony, ale to miało swój sens. Zresztą poznał siostrę Danny'ego, która wyglądała jak chaos na dwóch nogach. Williams lubił wiedzieć co się dzieje i chciał, żeby Steve przestrzegał zasad, co nigdy się nie udawało. I musiało frustrować, bo Danny wydzierał się na niego całymi tygodniami.

\- Próbujesz nade mną zapanować – stwierdził, czując się dziwnie z tym, że to go nawet nie przerażało.

Prowadzili z sobą taką małą gierkę, w której Danny wspominał o wsparciu, a Steve rzucał go na głęboką wodę. Czuł jak popychali się obaj, ale kiedy znał źródło, to dawało mu tylko większą satysfakcję.

\- O widzisz, dlatego właśnie ci nie powiedziałem – prychnął Danny. – Zawsze macie te same pomysły. Nie, nie próbuję cię kontrolować. Próbowałeś powstrzymać huragan płotkiem z domku dla lalek? – spytał retorycznie.

\- Próbujesz mnie kontrolować. Cały czas na mnie naciskach i próbujesz…

\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – Normalnie jestem taki. Normalnie mnie wkurzasz. Gdybym chciał cię kontrolować, gdybym chciał cię zdominować, uwierz mi na słowo, że wyglądałoby to całkiem inaczej. I nie miałbyś możliwości robienia co ci się żywnie podoba bez konsekwencji. Mógłbyś albo zrobić coś po mojej myśli i zostać. Albo odejść. Nie ma innych opcji, Steven, dlatego sytuacja jest taka cudowna i dlatego tak bardzo różni się od układu, który mamy teraz – wyjaśnił mu.

Steve podrapał się nerwowo po ramieniu i odchrząknął.

\- Znaczy sugerujesz, że wolałbyś mnie kontrolować? – zdziwił się Steve i coś na twarzy Danny'ego powiedziało mu, że całkiem przypadkiem trafił w dziesiątkę.

Albo Williams nie planował powiedzieć tak wiele.

\- Chciałbyś – dodał pospiesznie z większą pewnością siebie.

Danny prychnął, biorąc głębszy łyk piwa i zapadła między cisza. Znał tę zagrywkę, bo wcześniej kupował tak czas.

\- Chciałbyś – powtórzył, czując się tak, jakby coś wygrał.

\- Chciałbym – przyznał Danny. – Ale nie robię tego, ponieważ szanuję twoje granice w odróżnieniu od ciebie – przypomniał mu z naciskiem.

Steve zignorował całą długą część, ponieważ nauczył się już, że Danny próbował przykryć pewne rzeczy swoim zwyczajowym narzekaniem. I kiedy się je już odseparowało, pozostawała naga prawda, która akurat w tym szczególnym przypadku go zaskoczyła. Nie wiedział też tak dokładnie co powinien zrobić z tym fantem. Danny nie był przypadkową osobą napotkaną w barze i w jego głosie było coś, co rzucało Steve'owi wyzwanie – jak zawsze zresztą. Williams nie kpił z niego, ale przyznał się otwarcie tylko dlatego, że sądził, że to nie pójdzie dalej, gdy Steve się znudzi grą w dwadzieścia pytań. Kiedy dostanie wszystkie swoje odpowiedzi.

\- Chciałbyś – stwierdził, badając tę myśl bardziej skrupulatniej. – A z czym się to wiąże? – spytał ciekawie i usta Danny'ego rozchyliły się lekko. – Wiem tyle, co przeczytałem. Czyli raczej niewiele. Nic nie ma sensu – przyznał.

\- Steve – westchnął Danny.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mogę pytać – przypomniał mu. – Wiem, że chciałbyś. Mnie? Czy mnie kontrolować? Jak to się mówi? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Dominować – poprawił go spokojnie Danny. – I to nie jest kwestia słów. To się nie wiąże z niczym.

\- Z niczym? Musiałeś myśleć o czymś konkretnym, skoro chcesz. Chcienie nie wywodzi się z niczego – odparł, ciesząc się, że jego wywód logiczny ma ten jeden raz sens i to on rozdaje karty.

\- Nie ma takiego słowa – odparł Williams.

\- Danno – zajęczał.

\- Steve, powiem ci, a ty ześwirujesz. Po cholerę chcesz wiedzieć takie rzeczy? Chwilę temu sądziłeś, że rozciągam nad tobą złowrogie macki kontroli – prychnął Danny. – I nie nazywaj mnie tak – dodał ostrzej.

\- Och, czyli to byłaby kwestia tego, żebym nie mówił ci Danno? – spytał Steve ciekawie. – Nie wiem dlaczego chcę wiedzieć. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć. To jest coś nowego – przyznał. – Interesującego. I chcę wiedzieć co myślisz.

\- To skomplikowane – odparł Danny. – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć tego ot tak. To nie jest coś konkretnego. Czasem chciałbym, żebyś mnie tylko posłuchał – przyznał, robiąc kolejnego sporego łyka.

\- Czyli co? Ja cię słucham, a ciebie to… - urwał, nie chcąc za bardzo używać słowa podnieca.

Tego właśnie nie rozumiał. I sądząc po minie Danny'ego, nie rozumiał niczego w odpowiedni sposób.

\- Nie wszystko jest seksualne – prychnął Williams. – Ludziom takim jak ty powinno się odcinać dostęp do sieci – sarknął. – Nie wszystko jest seksualne – powtórzył. - Nie wszystko musi być seksualne. Kiedy wykonujemy swoją pracę czujesz satysfakcję, ale ci nie staje, bo złapaliśmy kolejnego dilera. A jednak to przyjemne uczucie, prawda? – spytał retorycznie. – Jest podobnie, tylko źródło jest inne. I zanim zapytasz, tak… Seks też może być tego częścią. Wtedy to bardziej skomplikowane albo mniej, zależy jak na to spojrzeć. Dominowanie fizyczne jest prostsze, ponieważ możesz użyć siły. Balans między kobietami i mężczyznami zawsze istniał i będzie istniał. To też element. Seks sam w sobie też jest bardziej skomplikowany, ponieważ odpowiadasz za cudze spełnienie, a to oznacza, że musisz kogoś bardzo dobrze znać. Z dominowaniem bez seksualnych podstaw jest dokładnie tak samo. Ma swój łatwiejszy aspekt i tą trudniejszą stronę. Wszystko można mieszać i łączyć, wybierać. To kwestia predyspozycji, pragnień – urwał Danny, biorąc kolejny łyk.

Steve zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na Williamsa baczniej.

\- I jak chciałbyś dominować mnie? – spytał, chociaż miał wrażenie, że znał odpowiedź.

Danny nie odpowiedział początkowo i przyglądał mu się jedynie. Miał wrażenie, że głównie się obserwują, co byłoby zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że gdzieś w połowie zaczęli prowadzić wojnę podjazdową. I nie miał nawet pojęcia o co walczyli.

\- Powiedzmy teoretycznie, że chciałbym jedynie, żebyś mnie posłuchał… - urwał sugestywnie Danny nie spuszczając z niego oka.

I Steve poczuł dziwny zawód. Oraz cholerne zdziwienie, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że temperatura między nimi opadła. A potem Danny odstawił niedopitą butelkę piwa na trawie i usiadł, wpatrując się w niego z o wiele bliższej odległości.

\- A co, gdybym powiedział, że to byłoby coś więcej – dodał Williams i Steve chciał zażartować, ale miał wrażenie, że przegapił moment, w którym to jeszcze zdałoby egzamin.

Dlatego Danny zaczął od bezpieczniejszej wersji i on dał się wciągnąć w pułapkę.

\- Ja… - zaczął i słowa uwięzły mu w ustach.

\- Nie musisz nic mówić – oznajmił mu Danny. – Nie zmuszę cię do odpowiedzi – uściślił. - Ale jeśli chcesz dalej pytać, uznajmy, że nie jestem już wściekły – dodał i Steve miał wrażenie, że nagle cała uwaga Williamsa skupiła się tylko na nim, co było dziwne, bo Danny przeważnie gadał, ruszając rękami i rzadko nawiązywali kontakt wzrokowy tak długo.

Zdarzało im się zawisnąć w tym bezsłownym porozumieniu, które zawierali podczas akcji, ale najwięcej gadali, kiedy padały strzały, a wtedy Danny narzekał na niego i jego fatalne plany, starając się namierzyć napastników.

I teraz, kiedy Williams dawał mu wolną rękę, nie wiedział tak naprawdę od czego zacząć.

\- Myślę, że wiem już wszystko co chciałem – skłamał i Danny uniósł do góry brew.

Przez chwilę nawet sądził, że Williams rzuci mu to w twarz, ale mężczyzna sięgnął ponownie po swoje piwo.

\- Nie naciskasz – stwierdził, nie wiedząc dlaczego nie czuł się usatysfakcjonowany tym, że udało mu się wymknąć.

Nie był pewien dlaczego chciał, aby Danny jednak mu nie odpuścił tym razem.

Williams dopił spokojnie swoje piwo i wstał z leżaka, udając się najwyraźniej w stronę domu. A to oznaczało, że wychodził bez słowa. Steve miał jednak wrażenie, że w jego chodzie było coś innego, jakby dawał mu czas na zmianę decyzji, którą najwyraźniej nieświadomie podjął. I Steve zerwał się z leżaka, zastanawiając się co do cholery robi.

\- Danny! – zawołał i Williams odwrócił się w jego stronę z całkiem neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, który nie dawał mu żadnych podpowiedzi. – Dobra, chcę wiedzieć. Nie wiem czemu. Chcę wiedzieć i… - urwał. – Seksualne jako… Tam były dziwne rzeczy – przyznał. – I dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby pozwalać ludziom na coś takiego? Jakie to uczucie? Jesteś z kimś? Kiedy zacząłeś? – zarzucił go pytaniami, które do tej pory nie padły.

I Danny uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby był kompletnie usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Nie ludziom, ale konkretnym osobom. Komuś, komu ufają – wyjaśnił mu Williams. – Nie wiem co nazywasz dziwnymi rzeczami. Musisz to sprecyzować – dodał. – Uczucie? O której stronie mówisz? Mnie przynosi to satysfakcję. Przyjemność to płytkie słowo, ale też pasuje. Odprężenie. Nie jestem z nikim. W college'u, jak wszyscy eksperymentowałem – wyjaśnił. – Jakie masz jeszcze pytania?

Steve miał raczej mętlik w głowie. I może nigdy nie powinien był ściągać jego spodni.

\- Jak to działa? – rzucił w końcu.

Danny zmarszczył brwi.

\- Normalnie spotyka się dwójka ludzi… - zaczął i Williams się uśmiechnął.

\- Normalnie spotyka się dwójka ludzi w barze – podjął za nim Danny. – Normalnie rozmawiają i zapoznają się ze sobą. Potem idą do łóżka i kiedyś w jakiejś przyszłości jedno wpada na myśl, że chce coś sprawdzić. Drugie zgadza się lub nie. Jeśli robią coś, potem decydują czy im to odpowiada. Czasami spotyka się dwójka ludzi poprzez wspólnych znajomych, ponieważ odkryli czego chcą i chcą to zrealizować wspólnie. Czasami ma wiele scenariuszy. Niekoniecznie jest to dwójka ludzi – dodał i Steve przewrócił oczami. – Czasami ktoś jest bardzo ciekawski i odkrywa coś o sobie, czego może nie chciał odkryć i spokojnie może się wycofać w każdej chwili. Pytania nie przynoszą kłopotów. Nawet eksperymentowanie nie przynosi kłopotów - dodał Danny i to zapewne miało dać mu furtkę, co było śmieszne, bo Williams zmusił go kilka minut temu go podjęcia decyzji.

\- Mówiłeś o naturalnej przewadze fizycznej mężczyzn… - zaczął Steve niepewnie.

Danny odchylił głowę na bok, jakby oceniał go i Steve powstrzymał chęć wyprostowania się.

\- Kobiety też dominują. To kwestia naturalnych predyspozycji. Chciałem ci po prostu wyjaśnić, że w normalnych związkach ten balans też jest zauważalny, chociaż w mniejszym stopniu. Nie jest tak świadomy – odparł Danny. – Nie zaczynam od przyznawania się, że kręci mnie coś podobnego. Czegoś takiego nie mówi się na pierwszej randce. Gabby po prostu to nie interesowało. Wystarczało jej to co robiliśmy w łóżku – przyznał mężczyzna. – Do tego dochodzisz w czasem. Ostrożnie – dodał Danny, jakby ta uwaga przede wszystkim była skierowana do niego.

I Steve skinął głową, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna właśnie na to czeka.

\- Więc o czym dokładnie myślałeś, kiedy myślałeś o mnie? – spytał wprost i kąciki ust Danny'ego drgnęły.

\- To jest twoje ostrożnie? – prychnął Williams. – Dlatego martwisz się fizycznymi aspektami? – zakpił. – Steve, wiesz jak to będzie. Powiem ci, że myślałem o wielu rzeczach, ale nie dostaniesz ode mnie tego czego chcesz, dopóki ja nie dostanę tego, czego chcę.

\- A czego chcesz? – spytał Steve. – Myślałem, że chcesz mnie – dodał, żeby upewnić się, że się jednak nie pomylił.

\- Tak, ale chcę wiedzieć co o tym myślisz. Twoje zainteresowanie tematem może być równie krótkie co nagłe. Chcesz sprawdzić co cię kręci? Chcesz tego, bo chcesz znowu wyciągnąć ode mnie informacje, których nie oferuję? – spytał Danny. – Wymagasz ode mnie przedstawienia ci pełnego obrazu tego, co nie jest dla twoich oczu. Jakim prawem?

\- Prawem zainteresowanego – odparł. – W sprawdzeniu o co chodzi – dorzucił. – Z tobą w sprawdzeniu – dodał na wszelki wypadek i Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Dalej chcesz wiedzieć co z tą różnicą wzrostu? – spytał mężczyzna, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Oprzyj się plecami o ścianę domu – polecił mu i Steve nigdy jeszcze nie ruszał się tak żwawo, a przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie.

Danny nie spieszył się i kiedy w końcu znalazł się na centymetry od niego, pierś Steve'a unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie. Williams przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, przyszpilając jego nadgarstki do twardej powierzchni ściany. I ta logiczna część jego mózgu wiedziała, że mógł odepchnąć Danny'ego w każdej chwili. Miał świadomość, że mężczyzna nie był dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się ruszyć. Dokładnie tak jak rano w biurze, kiedy Danny był na niego wściekły.

Williams odsunął się od niego o wiele za szybko, ale uczucie mrowienia na jego skórze pozostało, przyjemnie o sobie przypominając.

\- To nie jest wygodne, ale mniej więcej o to chodzi – powiedział Danny, dając mu odrobinę więcej przestrzeni. – Nie mogę ci tego wytłumaczyć, Steve. To nie jest coś, co się tłumaczy. Albo to czujesz, albo nie. I teraz tylko pytanie czy to czułeś? – rzucił mężczyzna niby niezobowiązująco, ale nie spuścił z niego oka.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny pozwolił sobie odebrać kluczyki jak każdego ranka, chociaż Steve ten jeden raz się zawahał. Williams zerknął na niego podejrzliwie, siadając na miejscu pasażera i zaplótł dłonie na piersi.

\- Co kombinujesz? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – odparł Steve.

Danny wyszedł niedługo po tym jak dokończyli rozmowę i w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia co uzgodnili. Prócz tego, że najwyraźniej współdzielili sekret. Albo Danny miał równie dobry materiał do szantażu co on. Nie mógł teraz żartować z Williamsa, żeby nie zostać w to wciągniętym. I nie wiedział, że jego małe badania doprowadzą go do punktu, w którym faktycznie zacznie się interesować czymś podobnym. Sądził, że ma dostatecznie wiele testosteronu i adrenaliny w pracy, ale najwyraźniej jego głowa nie miała dość. I może Danny miał rację i był wariatem.

Pewnie gdzieś to leczyli. Nie wiedział tylko jak to nazwać.

\- Słyszałeś… - zaczął Danny.

\- Hm?

\- Ciekawość podobno zabiła raz kota – odparł Williams lekko. – Chcesz przeprowadzić śledztwo? – zaproponował mu.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, ponieważ tylko na tyle było go stać.

\- Wiedziałem, że coś się spapra. Ty zawsze przyciągasz kłopoty – prychnął Danny.

Steve mógł dalej udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi, ale coś mówiło mu, że Williams mu nie odpuści. Sam na siebie to ściągnął, zaglądając przez dziurkę od klucza. To co zobaczył po drugiej stronie jeszcze nie składało się w całość, ale wczorajszej nocy myślał o wszystkich ludziach, z którymi spał. I było ich więcej niż Cath i 'Cath-reaktywacja' jak kpił niekiedy Williams. Z kumplami z jednostki podchodzili do siebie ostrożnie, nie nadeptując sobie za bardzo na odcisk. Gdyby ktokolwiek wepchnął go w ścianę, zapewne dostałby w zęby, ale Danny wyglądał przez większość czasu tak niegroźnie. Widział jak Williams strzelał, trafiał w ludzi i nawet tłukł ich pięściami, ale w porównaniu do niego mężczyzna jednak nie krzywdził. Nie miał w sobie ukrytych pokładów agresji. A przynajmniej Steve odnosił do tej pory takie wrażenie.

Danny nie wepchnął go w ścianę. Po prostu przytrzymał go – Steve miał wrażenie, że o kilka minut zbyt krótko. To było jak zobaczenie czubka góry lodowej. Może tak czuła się załoga Titanica, zanim poszli na dno.

Danny dał mu posmakować czegoś, ale zabrał to zanim, Steve zdał sobie sprawę co to było tak naprawdę. Trochę go to irytowało, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że nie wszystko w nim zgrywało się tak jak powinno. Nie czuł się niekompletny - te idiotyzmy zostawiał gościom Oprah, ale jednak nie potrafił dojść do siebie. Do starego siebie. Problem tkwił w tym, że nie wyobrażał sobie Danny'ego jako dominującego nad nikim. A z drugiej strony cholernie chciał to zobaczyć, ponieważ Williams wydawał się mimo wszystko pasować dziwnie do takiej roli. Steve miał przeczucie też, że to oznaczałoby o wiele mniej krzyku i utyskiwania, w którym przeważnie ginął cały sens wypowiedzi Danny'ego. Wczoraj Williams wydawał się całkiem poskładany i to było coś nowego.

\- Jestem ciekawy – przyznał Steve.

\- Ciekawy czy martwy? – spytał Danny, pieprząc dalej o cholernym kocie.

\- Ciekawy i nie zabije mnie to. Eksperymentowanie nie zabiło kota – dodał, chociaż był pewien, że zaraz usłyszy komentarz o najsłynniejszym zwierzaku w fizyce.

Danny jednak wydawał się zaalarmowany.

\- Steve, nie możesz wyskoczyć z takimi rzeczami Cath bez zapowiedzi. Wiem, że nie ufasz moim związkowym radom, ale ty i Cath… - zaczął Williams.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z Cath – warknął. – Cath nie będzie na wyspie przez kilka kolejnych tygodni. Poza tym nie jesteśmy razem – powtórzył uparcie, starając się nie zaciskać stopy na pedale gazu.

Danny zawsze to robił. Denerwował go, a potem narzekał na jego zbyt szybką jazdę. Nie chciał się znowu kłócić. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Nie mieli wiele czasu zanim dotrą do pracy, a prowadzenie tej rozmowy tam nie wchodziło w grę.

\- Wpadniesz na piwo dzisiaj? – spytał Steve.

\- Drugi wieczór z rzędu? Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt? – sarknął Danny.

\- Przeprosiłem – przypomniał mu Steve. – Nie zrobię tego drugi raz. Nie spędzaliśmy razem wieczorów przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, więc nadrabiamy – dodał.

Danny zrobił tę minę, która mówiła, że totalnie tego nie kupował i czuł się urażony tym, że Steve próbował wcisnąć mu coś tak słabego. Ten wyraz twarzy plasował się bardzo wysoko w skali czyhającego niebezpieczeństwa i oznaczał, że Williams przejdzie zaraz do rzeczy, wyciągając od niego, co tylko będzie w stanie.

\- Chrzanisz – powiedział Danny. – Dalej chcesz zadawać swoje głupie pytania, które zmącą spokój twojej niewinnej główki – dodał.

\- Niewinnej – zaśmiał się Steve. – Niewinnej – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

Danny spojrzał na niego z pewnym wyzwaniem w oczach, któremu Steve jeszcze nigdy nie odmówił. I dlatego Williams zawsze wyłudzał od niego informacje albo gówniane tłumaczenia. Najbardziej wstydliwe wyznania wychodziły zawsze z takich sytuacji jak ta, ale Steve nigdy nie miał tak naprawdę wyboru. Nie, gdy chodziło o Danny'ego.

\- Tak, chcę zadawać pytania – przyznał. – Nie powiedziałeś mi o czym myślałeś – przypomniał mu.

\- Czyli jednak faktycznie zwierzamy się ze swoich seksualnych fantazji? Musiałem to wczoraj przegapić – zakpił Danny. – Albo nie… Dobra, zacznijmy dzielić się z klasą. Steven, fantazjujesz o mnie? – spytał Danny wprost i pewnie miało to wytrącić go z równowagi.

Steve jednak grał w tę grę o wiele dłużej. Znali się i to dawało mu pewną przewagę. Czuł, że jego mięśnie twarzy zaciskają się i spodziewał się lada chwila komentarza o anewryzmie, który zapewne się teraz ujawniał, kiedy próbował jakoś kontrolować swoją ekspresję.

\- Zdarzało się – przyznał, trzymając swój ton niemal doskonale neutralny.

Danny milczał, co nie było dla niego normalne, więc zerknął w bok i zdał sobie sprawę, że Williams wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Ty tak na poważnie – wyrwało się Danny'emu.

\- Tak – odparł Steve. – Myślałeś, że robię sobie z ciebie jaja? – spytał urażony.

\- W zasadzie myślałem, że jesteś kotem, którego ratuję przed śmiercią – przyznał Danny ostrożnie. – Wczoraj trudno było zrozumieć o co ci chodzi. Czasami robisz to coś, wiesz… Wskakujesz z tematu na temat. Wydaje się, że nie jesteś zainteresowany, potem, że zniesiesz to jak dorosły, a potem zaczyna się sztorm. Na koniec ląduje z kulką w ramieniu i zerowym podziękowaniem za wyciąganie cię z kłopotów – prychnął Danny.

\- Nie, ja tak na poważnie – sarknął Steve. – To o co wczoraj chodziło z wpychaniem mnie w ścianę? – spytał.

\- Chciałem cię nastraszyć – odparł Danny. – Do dzisiejszego ranka byłbyś wściekły, ale zamiast tego pierwszy raz odkąd zaanektowałeś mój samochód, chyba zastanowiłeś się nad tym co robisz. Co jest alarmujące – przyznał Williams.

Steve wypuścił długie westchnienie, gdy zaparkował w końcu pod pałacem, wiedząc, że to jest właściwie koniec rozmowy. Do niczego również nie doszli, prócz tego, że Danny wczoraj żartował sobie z niego, starając się najwyraźniej obrócić wszystko tak, aby mógł z tego jakoś wybrnąć. A sądził, że byli z sobą cholernie szczerzy. Nagle rozumiał dlaczego Williams miał problem z tym, że Steve grzebał w jego życiu. Szczerość, która nie została odwzajemniona, smakowała dziwnie na języku. Prawie jak zdrada.

\- Więc wczorajsza rozmowa… - zaczął ostrożnie.

\- Mogła zostać poprowadzona inaczej – dokończył za niego Danny. – Naprawdę sądziłem, że znowu robisz to dziwne coś. Miałem momentami wrażenie, że prowadzisz przesłuchanie. Dlatego byłem defensywny momentami. Raz przepytywałeś mnie przez cały tydzień o Grace bez wyraźnego powodu i temat po prostu znikł. Do tej pory nie wiem po co była ci historia życia mojej córki – przyznał.

\- A nie mogę wiedzieć o niej niczego? To twoja córka. Jesteś moim partnerem – przypomniał mu, podkreślając każde ze słów. – To powinno coś znaczyć.

\- I znaczy – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Nie wiem tylko czego teraz chcesz ode mnie – przyznał. – Chcesz eksperymentować, Steve? Sprawdzić? Nie żartowałem z tym, że miewałem pewne myśli o tobie – dodał, uśmiechając się samymi kącikami ust. – Po prostu były czysto abstrakcyjne. Jak marzenie o dziewczynie, którą spotkałeś przypadkiem albo aktorze, którego widujesz w telewizji. Coś, czego nigdy nie spełnisz. I problem z fantazjami jest taki, że najczęściej nie chcesz ich tak naprawdę spełniać. A przynajmniej nie od razu. Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć, co chodziło mi po głowie, bo to były po prostu obrazy – wyjaśnił mu Danny.

\- A ja nie jestem przypadkową osobą – stwierdził Steve.

\- Nie, nie jesteś – przyznał Danny. – Dlatego nie chciałbym, żeby cokolwiek się popsuło.

\- Dlaczego miałoby? – spytał Steve wprost.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Pewnie przez sposób komunikacji, a raczej jej brak – zaczął Williams.

\- Mogę rozmawiać. Wczoraj mówiłem – przypomniał mu.

\- Tak, wczoraj schrzaniłem ja – przyznał Danny bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Naprawimy to dzisiaj, jeśli chcesz.

\- Jasne – rzucił, wysiadając z auta.

ooo

Kiedy dotarli do jego domu było już tak późno, że niemal spodziewał się, że Danny odbierze od niego kluczyki i wróci do siebie. Czuł nawet rozczarowanie rozlewające się goryczą na jego języku, gdy powstrzymywał się przed niezbyt subtelnym zaproszeniem. Nie kłamał kiedy mówił, że Danny pojawił się w jego głowie raz czy dwa w bardzo dwuznacznej sytuacji. Nigdy go to nie martwiło, ponieważ to nie oznaczało niczego. Nie musiało do niczego prowadzić. Nie wyobrażał sobie China nago, ale to była całkiem inna sprawa. Kelly pracował z jego ojcem, co definitywnie zabijało wszystkie erotyczne skojarzenia.

Danny wysiadł, co zaskoczyło go przyjemnie. Przeszli przez jego dom, rozstawiając klucze i akta sprawy, którą świeżo rozpoczęli, na stoliku w salonie. Przesunął się w stronę lodówki, żeby wyjąć piwo, ale Danny powstrzymał go, zatrzymując go delikatnie acz stanowczo w pół ruchu. Ręka na jego bicepsie była czymś nowym. Dotykali się sporo, cholera – nawet zdjął Danny'emu spodnie bez większego zastanowienia w poszukiwaniu ran, ale to było nowe terytorium.

\- Nie pijemy. A przynajmniej nie teraz – rzucił Williams. – Możemy skusić się na piwo, jeśli później będziesz chciał.

\- Rozmawiamy – upewnił się Steve, zapierając się w sobie, ponieważ jednak znajdowanie słów nie było takie łatwe.

Uczono go, żeby nie wyjawiał niczego. Miał postępować wbrew swojej naturze. Musiał się do tego odpowiednio przygotować. Nie wątpił też, że Danny doceni starania, nawet jeśli zawiedzie.

\- Chcesz rozmawiać w oceanie? – spytał mężczyzna, zaskakując go kompletnie. – Nie miałem kiedy wziąć prysznica, a to piekło na ziemi sprawia, że mam ochotę nie wychodzić z wody. Spod prysznica – uściślił, jakby Steve brał jakąkolwiek inną możliwość pod uwagę.

Danny nie pływałby z własnej woli i dlatego węszył podstęp.

\- Jasne, pójdę po szorty – rzucił. – Pożyczyć ci coś? – spytał.

\- Nie – odparł Danny. – Na zewnątrz jest ciemno, może wykorzystamy to? – zaproponował Williams.

\- Chcesz pływać nago? – upewnił się Steve.

\- Masz coś przeciwko? – spytał Danny spokojnie.

\- Znaczy nie rozmawiamy – stwierdził, nie wiedząc gdzie to ich stawia.

Danny westchnął.

\- Rozmawiamy, tyle, że nago i z tyłkami w wodzie. Możemy również po prostu rozmawiać. Nie możemy po prostu się rozebrać – wyjaśnił Williams. – Masz do wyboru dwie możliwości z trzech – dodał.

Steve bez słowa zaczął ściągać koszulkę, zerkając na Danny'ego, który początkowo nie podążył. Nie zawahał się przy guzikach spodni, ponieważ faktycznie był trochę ekshibicjonistą albo po prostu marynarka nauczyła go, że nagość to nie problem. Szczególnie, kiedy w komunalnej łazience znajdowało się dwudziestu twoich kolegów. Nie obchodziło go kto patrzył. Jeśli miał zadanie do wykonania, nie miał czasu szukać jakiegoś dogodnego miejsca z zamkiem, żeby dokarmić własną skromność, której zresztą nie posiadał.

Williams odłożył na stolik swój zegarek. Opustoszył kieszenie, zanim skopał buty i rozpiął mankiety. Jego koszula była zmięta od długich godzin za biurkiem. Niestety nie mieli dzisiaj kogo przesłuchiwać i musieli skupić się na zeznaniach, które nie doprowadziły ich daleko. Steve nie znosił takich dni. Strzelanie pod pewnymi względami jednak było łatwiejsze.

Skończył się rozbierać jako pierwszy i nie wiedział czy powinien czekać. Danny nie spoglądał na niego, a przynajmniej nie przyłapał go na niczym podobnym. I to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy był nagi, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jutro zobaczą się w pracy. Może to tak wiele zmieniało, ale niczego nie wyjaśniało.

Światła na lanai były zapalone, ale jego dom leżał zbyt daleko, aby ludzkie oczy miały szanse na wychwycenie szczegółów ich fizjonomii. Danny niespecjalnie wydawał się jednak przejmować swoją nagością, pomimo wcześniejszej reakcji na wieść, że Steve go rozebrał bez jego zgody i świadomości.

\- Będziemy rozmawiać nago – powtórzył.

\- Przeraża mnie, że brak ubrań mniej ci przeszkadza niż samo rozmawianie – prychnął Danny. – Będziemy rozmawiać nago, ale tak jakbyśmy nie byli nago. Jest noc. Woda będzie nam sięgała do pasa. Jaka to nagość, Steve? – spytał Danny.

Chyba faktycznie chciał odpowiedzi, bo uparcie czekał ,aż Steve coś powie. Nadal stali w jego salonie i oczy Williamsa nie zsunęły się ani razu w dół, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie. Widział klatkę piersiową Danny'ego parokrotnie. Była pokryta włosami i nie wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna zamierzał je zgolić pomimo panującej na Hawajach mody. Był ponad to i część Steve'a cieszyła się z tego. Różnili się tak bardzo jak tylko mogli. I Steve spodziewał się podobnego gąszczu poniżej pasa, ale akurat w okolicy penisa włosy Danny'ego wydawały się krótsze. Istniały, nie zgalał ich, ale musiał je podcinać, co pewnie podobało się ludziom, z którymi sypiał. Nie było zatem tak głupie, ale cholernie praktyczne.

\- Jaka to nagość, Steve? – powtórzył Danny.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – przyznał.

\- Próbuję ci pokazać coś bez pokazywania tego – odparł Danny.

\- Wydaje mi się, że pokazujesz dostatecznie wiele – zażartował Steve i kąciki ust Williamsa drgnęły.

\- Kiedy po ciemku jesteś bez ubrania do pasa w wodzie, tylko ty wiesz, że jesteś goły. Ja tego nie zobaczę. Każdy kto znalazłby się na plaży, nie wiedziałby, że jesteśmy nadzy – oznajmił mu Danny i to było cholernie logiczne. – Tylko ty masz świadomość tego czy jesteś nagi czy nie – ciągnął dalej Danny. – I kiedy znajdziemy się w wodzie, nie będę niczego widział. Mógłbyś na siebie naciągnąć szorty do pływania i nie miałbym o tym pojęcia. A jednak będziesz czuł się inaczej. Ty będziesz wiedział, że jesteś nagi, więc to wiele zmieni. Zmieni wszystko – wyjaśnił Danny.

\- To logiczne, ponieważ ja będę wiedział i będę czuł, że jestem goły – odparł Steve.

\- Dokładnie. Chciałem nawiązać do poranka. Nie zmieniłem się – podjął Danny. – Dalej będę narzekał na to jak prowadzisz moje auto. Zmienił się sposób tego jak mnie postrzegasz. Po prostu wyszliśmy z wody i jest jasny dzień, a ty nagle zorientowałeś się, że siedzieliśmy całą noc z gołymi tyłkami w oceanie – odparł.

Steve zamrugał, zastanawiając się kto uczył Danny'ego tak pokręconych metafor.

\- Nie mogłeś tego po prostu powiedzieć bez rozbierania się? – spytał Steve.

\- Odebrałbym połowę zabawy – przyznał Danny. - Poza tym to teraz zapadnie ci w pamięć – dodał, a potem ruszył w stronę plaży bez ostrzeżenia.

Steve podążył za nim, czując się trochę dziwnie, bo jednak była noc, to była jego prywatna plaża, a jednak wiatr wiejący po jego klejnotach rodowych wytrącał go z równowagi. Może nie był jednak nudystą jak Danny zarzucał mu niemal przez cały czas. Co dziwniejsze, Williams wydawał się kompletnie nie zaniepokojony brakiem swojego ubrania.

Zanurzyli się w wodzie, ale Danny jedynie spryskał swoje ciało, nie planując najwyraźniej odpływać.

\- Pytaj – rzucił Williams, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.

Steve nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy, ale wyobrażał sobie minę jaką Danny miał. Po głosie wiedział, że Williams skupił całą swoją uwagę na nim.

\- Czy skoro jesteśmy nadzy to się przeniesie gdzieś? – spytał całkiem szczerze, bo nie mógł się pozbyć tej myśli z głowy.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cały czas wracasz do jednego i tego samego? – odparł Danny. – Cały czas chcesz wiedzieć kiedy albo dokładnie co. To się może przenieść do twojej sypialni, kuchni, lanai czy nawet po prostu plaży. To ty tutaj jesteś amatorem. Nie chcesz wiedzieć niczego? Nie chcesz spytać? Nie chcesz upewnić się, że nie jestem sadystą, który marzy o tym, żeby nakłuwać twoje jądra igłami? – zainteresował się Danny.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego – stwierdził Steve i naszła go nagła wątpliwość. – Prawda?

Danny prychnął.

\- Sadyzm nie – przyznał Williams. – Ale mógłbym. Ocenianie kogoś po nie wiadomo jakich faktorach nie powie ci niczego i jego zainteresowaniach czy fetyszach. Pozwoliłbyś mi nakłuć swoje jądra igłami? – spytał całkiem poważnie.

\- Nie – odparł Steve bez zastanowienia.

\- A na co byś mi pozwolił w tej chwili? – spytał ciekawie Danny.

Nie potrafił dać jednoznacznej odpowiedzi i może właśnie o to chodziło Williamsowi wcześniej.

\- Co cię zainteresowało najbardziej, kiedy prowadziłeś swoje badania? – spytał Danny po chwili najwyraźniej nie przejmując się brakiem odpowiedzi. – Triskelion symbolizuje trójcę. Praktyki BDSM dzielą się na trzy dziedziny. Można je mieszać. Można w nich przebierać. Można je łączyć lub nie. Zdrowe jest jednak, żeby masochiści praktykowali z sadystami. Widzisz chyba nadciągającą katastrofę, gdyby w ręce sadysty dostał się ktoś, kto bólu nie lubi i nie uznaje? – spytał retorycznie Danny. – Co przyciągnęło twoją największą uwagę?

\- Chcesz się zorientować czy jesteśmy kompatybilni? – upewnił się.

\- Eksperymentujesz, a to znaczy, że nie zrobimy niczego zaawansowanego. Niczego ciężkiego – odparł Danny. – To po prostu krok dalej od wanilii.

\- Czyli to samo co zwykle tylko bardziej? – spytał, nie wiedząc jak to nazwać.

\- Nie jestem Cath – przypomniał mu Danny. – Jeśli chcesz do eksperymentów kobietę, to znam kilka – dodał.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś Cath – prychnął. – Nie wiem jak miałoby to działać. Pytałeś na co ci pozwolę, ale jeśli to ja chciałbym coś zrobić? Powiedzmy cię ssać? – spytał.

Danny nawet nie drgnął, a przynajmniej nie zauważył żadnej reakcji w tych cholernych ciemnościach i przestały mu się podobać. Może miały stworzyć bardziej intymną atmosferę, ale bez słów nie potrafił rozgryźć co dzieje się w głowie Williamsa. I może to miała być jakaś lekcja dla niego. W ciemności nie mógł porozumiewać się z Dannym spojrzeniami jak przeważnie to czynił.

\- Wtedy powiem ci, żebyś przykląkł przede mną i złapał lewą ręką swój prawy nadgarstek za plecami. I nie puszczał – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Trzymałbym twoją twarz dłońmi, kiedy otworzyłbyś dla mnie usta. Nie wszedłbym daleko i sprawdzilibyśmy jak daleko by nas to poprowadziło – wyjaśnił.

Steve był cholernie szczęśliwy, że woda w oceanie była chłodna. Lodowato zimne Morze Północne byłoby lepsze, aby zwalczyć jego erekcję, ale to też nieźle dawało radę.

\- To jest coś, co faktycznie rozważasz? – spytał Danny. – Skoro jesteś zainteresowany BDSM to kręci cię balans kontroli, władzy. To podstawa, która się rozszerza. Wszystko opiera się na tym jednym fundamencie. Czasem dodawany jest ból. Czasem dodawana jest kontrola nad ruchomością, ale to jest sedno wszystkiego. Wezmę od ciebie dokładnie tyle, ile będziesz chciał oddać – dodał Danny.

\- I mogę powiedzieć w każdej chwili stop – stwierdził.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś nie mówił z ustami na moim fiucie, ale będziesz miał wolne ręce – odparł Danny.

\- A gdy będę miał je związane? – spytał.

\- Wtedy wymyślimy inny sposób. Są dzwonki, które można trzymać w dłoniach – wyjaśnił Williams spokojnie.

Steve w zasadzie nie chciał być związany w tej chwili. Nawet przez Danny'ego. Chociaż to mogło się zmienić, ale tak wiele się już stało, że to był najmniejszy problem. Kolejna zmiana, która mogła nadejść nie postawiłaby jego życia na głowie.

\- Kiedy miałeś fantazje o mnie… - zaczął Danny.

\- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie – rzucił, przerywając Williamsowi.

\- Strzelaj – odparł mężczyzna.

Steve przysunął się do niego bliżej, bardziej budując napięcie niż potrzebując kontaktu. Nie mógł się jednak zdecydować co do tej ciemności. Cieszyło go, że Danny go jednak nie widzi. Więc może następnym razem pytania powinien zadawać, gdy jarzeniówka będzie świeciła Williamsowi prosto w oczy.

\- Myślisz, że piasek bardzo wciska się w kolana? – zainteresował się.

Danny przez krótką chwilę nie powiedział ani słowa, a potem ciemność wypełnił jego śmiech.

\- Nie wiem, ale czy nie miałeś eksperymentować? – zakpił Williams.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny chociaż dobre dwadzieścia minut udzielał mu wykładu na temat gołego tyłka w wodzie, nie był za bardzo skory do robienia niczego na plaży i bynajmniej tego powodem nie była wrodzona skromność Williamsa. Steve nie musiał przypominać sobie nawet jak bardzo mężczyzna nie znosił piasku. Mówił o tym codziennie, kiedy jechali do pracy.

\- Jesteś ekshibicjonistą – stwierdził Williams.

\- Cały czas to powtarzasz – prychnął, kierując się w stronę domu.

\- I to wcale nie staje się mniej prawdziwe – powiedział Danny.

Może przepychanki słowne stanowiły u nich jakiegoś rodzaju chorą grę wstępną. W końcu Danny te kilka razy, kiedy gościł w jego fantazjach, zawsze gadał. Steve lubił dźwięk jego głosu, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. To była miła odmiana po latach milczenia na misjach. Zachowanie ciszy stawało się w dżungli wymogiem. Danny jednak przypominał mu, że są bezpieczni – z dala od terrorystów, tajnych misji ratowania świata i tajemnic, których nienawidził.

Weszli do środka i światło lamp faktycznie stanowiło różnicę. Może był odrobinę zirytowany, że Williams nie ogląda go całego, tak jak Steve patrzył na niego. Każdy facet przynajmniej raz ukradkiem zerkał na penisa swojego kolegi pod prysznicem, ponieważ na tym polegała ludzka ciekawość. Danny był przerażająco niezainteresowany i to sprawiało, że Steve miał ochotę się jednak ubrać. Ludzie przeważnie pożądali go. Był do tego przyzwyczajony. Zapewniał mu to wzrost, muskulatura i całkiem przyjemna twarz. Traktował to jako sprawę drugorzędną ,aż do tej pory. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej wytrącony z równowagi i jeśli to była jakaś próba sił – Williams wygrywał.

Danny nie zrobił nic, żeby się ubrać. Stał po prostu i patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Pewnie trwało to nie dłużej niż kilka sekund, ale jemu wydawało się wiecznością.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię pocałował? – spytał Williams, zaskakując go trochę.

Może faktycznie był amatorem, bo nie wiedział nawet, że to jednak mogło nie wchodzić w grę.

Danny zrobił krok w jego stronę, a potem kolejny i nagle stali twarzą w twarz, co nie było aż tak nowe. Williams uwielbiał konfrontacje i przeważnie do nich doprowadzał. Nigdy nie cofał się przed powiedzeniem komukolwiek prawdy prosto w twarz. Nawet jeśli ten ktoś był dobrą głowę wyższy.

Jego ręce zacisnęły się na bicepsach Steve'a delikatnie acz stanowczo. Nie czuł bólu, ale jednocześnie wątpił, aby udało mu się tak łatwo wyrwać. Prawdziwa siła jego ręki zaczynała się dopiero dobre trzydzieści centymetrów dalej, dlatego ten chwyt Danny'ego miał w sobie coś niebezpiecznego. Uwolnienie się nie byłoby łatwe.

\- Wszystko będę musiał ci mówić, prawda? – zaśmiał się Williams nagle i nie wydawał się tym wcale zniechęcony. – Cofnij się, Steve. Aż do ściany za tobą. Chcę, żebyś znowu opierał się plecami o coś stałego – poinformował go.

Wczoraj wróciło w ciągu jednej sekundy. Ostrożnie zrobił kroków do tyłu, a Danny podążył za nim, trzymając go nadal za ramię. Williams wydawał się skradać, poruszał się tak miękko i pewnie. To był najdziwniejszy taniec, jaki przeżył. I zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy chłodna ściana dotknęła jego tyłka.

\- Ręce ponad głowę – polecił mu Danny spokojnie.

\- Nie sięgniesz ich – odparł, bo widział kilka razy jak ktoś blokował nadgarstki swojego kochanka w ten sposób.

Różnica wzrostu między nimi była jednak nie ubłagana.

Danny nie mrugnął nawet okiem, czekając ,aż wykona polecenie. Uniósł więc ręce z pewną wątpliwością, czując się dziwnie, wyciągnięty na płaskiej powierzchni w ten sposób. Jego ciało jeszcze nie było całkiem suche i krople wody spływały po jego nogach na podłogę. Łaskotało, ale nie ryzykował opuszczenia rąk, kiedy Danny patrzył na niego w ten sposób.

Dłonie Williamsa dotknęły jego bioder i przeniosły się synchronicznie w górę po jego żebrach aż do ramion, których mięśnie napięły się nieznacznie podczas tej wędrówki. Danny zacisnął mocniej palce na jego bicepsach, dając mu chyba do zrozumienia, że zna sposoby na unieruchomienie nawet kogoś o jego wzroście. I to było dziwnie jak wiele można było przekazać bez słów. Steve zaczynał być ogromnym fanem, ponieważ mówienie naprawdę nie było jego mocną stroną. Świetnie jednak podążał i dostosowywał się do nowych sytuacji, więc rozsunął lekko nogi, kiedy Danny przylgnął do niego swoimi biodrami.

\- Chcesz żebym cię pocałował? – spytał cicho mężczyzna. – Czy na przykład chciałbyś na to zasłużyć?

\- Zasłużyć? – zdziwił się Steve.

\- Możemy się pobawić w ten sposób, że zrobisz coś dla mnie i wtedy zasłużysz na coś ekstra – wyjaśnił Danny. – Wiem z dobrych źródeł, że działasz najlepiej, kiedy widzisz przed sobą marchewkę. Po prostu nie boisz się kija.

\- A gdzieś jest kij? – spytał ostrożnie Steve.

Danny wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Najgorszy kij, Steve – przyznał Williams. – Jeśli coś nie będzie działać, będziemy musieli to obgadać. Znaczy, że będziesz musiał użyć słów. To chyba jest dostatecznie odstraszające, co? – zakpił.

\- Potrafię mówić – odparł.

\- Naprawdę? Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałeś jeszcze na moje pytanie? – zainteresował się Danny. – Bardzo nie lubię się powtarzać, Steve, a ty masz problem z mówieniem o tym, czego pragniesz. Chcesz, żebym cię pocałował? – spytał ponownie.

\- Tak – odparł krótko i stanowczo. – Ale co daje druga opcja? – spytał.

\- Druga opcja to możliwości. To są zawsze możliwości, Steve. Ale to też zawsze pytanie wiszące w powietrzu. Czego chcesz i co jesteś skłonny za to ofiarować? – zastanawiał się Danny i to nie wydawało się pytaniem skierowanym bezpośrednio do niego. Ono po prostu zawisło. – Możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko, bo nie powtórzę tego nikomu. Rozpuść wodze fantazji, Steve – odparł.

\- Fantazji – prychnął, ale to faktycznie miało sens.

W końcu dlatego znalazł się w tym punkcie, ponieważ chciał jednak eksperymentować, ale kiedy teraz próbował coś wymyślić w jego głowie ziała przerażająca pustka. Danny wpatrywał się w niego z rozczarowaniem w oczach, jakby spodziewał się po nim trochę więcej. Jakby sądził, że Steve znowu zaczyna to swoje emocjonalne zatwardzenie.

\- Nie wiem od czego zacząć – przyznał szczerze. – Nie wiem… - zaczął i głos uwiązł mu w gardle. – Nie mogę nic wymyślić, ale jeśli coś przyjdzie mi do głowy, zapiszę to – obiecał mu solennie.

\- Zapiszesz to? – powtórzył Danny i wydawał się trochę rozbawiony. – Chcę zobaczyć te twoje notatki – odparł Williams. – Co powiesz na ten pocałunek? I zobaczymy, gdzie nas to zaprowadzi? – zaproponował.

\- Na kolana? – zażartował, bo tylko ten kierunek wydawał się mu prawidłowy.

Danny wydął usta.

\- Jeszcze nigdy się nie całowaliśmy – przypomniał mu Williams. – Może chcesz zasłużyć na ten pocałunek? Może najpierw uklękniesz przede mną i będziesz sobie wyobrażał jak smakują moje usta? – zaproponował i ta myśl była naprawdę kusząca.

\- Tak – powiedział krótko i Danny uśmiechnął się wyraźnie zadowolony z werbalnej odpowiedzi.

Mężczyzna cofnął się, robiąc mu trochę miejsca i Steve prawie żałował, że te dłonie zniknęły. Jego mięśnie nadal pamiętały palce w siebie wciśnięte i to było miłe wspomnienie.

Osunął się na kolana, ale Danny obrócił się do niego pośladkami i ruszył w kierunku swoich spodni. Nie tego się spodziewał i trochę niepewnie oparł dłonie na udach, obserwując jak Williams szuka czegoś usilnie po kieszeniach, a potem z wyrazem twarzy pełnym triumfu wyciąga prezerwatywę. Uczucie ulgi nie było mu obce, ale po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo niepewny jest tego wszystkiego.

Danny otworzył zębami opakowanie w drodze powrotnej do niego i serce Steve'a zabiło szybciej, kiedy mężczyzna z ewidentną wprawą wciągnął gumkę na swojego wzwiedzionego penisa, poruszając kilka razy w górę i w dół, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko leżało odpowiednio. Stanął przed nim tak, jakby to była całkiem normalna sytuacja.

\- Ręce za siebie, Steve – przypomniał mu Danny.

Ustawił się w żądanej pozycji, trochę zaskoczony, że jego palce samoistnie zacisnęły się tak mocno na jego własnym nadgarstku. Starał się rozluźnić, ale całe jego ciało napięło się w oczekiwaniu. Spoglądanie na Danny'ego od dołu było czymś całkiem nowym. Wiedział, że Williams jest solidnym mężczyzną. Miał szerokie barki i dość umięśnione uda i tylko przez wzrost nie doceniano go jako przeciwnika. Jego szczęka wydawała się bardziej kwadratowa z tego punktu widzenia i może dostrzegłby więcej, gdyby nie fakt, że miał przed oczami członek, który był odzwierciedleniem całego Danny'ego – krępy i solidny.

\- Otworzysz dla mnie usta? – spytał Williams.

\- Tak – odparł, czując się trochę bardziej ośmielonym, ponieważ Danny go faktycznie chciał.

To nie było tylko jednostronne. Miał dowód tego przed swoimi oczami, a to dawało mu dziwną siłę.

Ręka Danny'ego objęła jego twarz z tą zaskakującą delikatnością, chociaż przecież sam akt miał taki nie być. W tym był przecież cały sens. Wydawać by się mogło, że Williams testował wody – może równie niepewny co Steve, chociaż ich ostrożność wywodziła się z dwóch całkiem odrębnych źródeł.

\- Jeśli będziesz chciał, żebym przestał, przypominam ci, że twoje ręce nie są związane – oznajmił mu Danny. – Wystarczy, że mnie odepchniesz. Nie obrażę się – zażartował, zaczepiając kciukiem o jego wargę.

Steve przygryzł ten palec, czując na nim lekko słonawy smak.

\- Możesz trzymać mnie mocniej – odparł i Danny skinął głową.

\- Postaram się zapamiętać – obiecał mu mężczyzna, ale Steve miał wrażenie, że już przyjął to do wiadomości, bo jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na szczęce Steve'a.

Danny tym razem nie powiedział ani słowa, po prostu wypchnął swoje biodra trochę do przodu, sprawiając, że czubek jego członka dotykał jedynie ust Steve'a. Objął główkę wargami, nie do końca zadowolony ze smaku lateksu, który rozlał się na jego języku. Starał się oddychać przez nos, kiedy Danny powoli torował sobie drogę do jego ust. Pchnięcia nie były głębokie, więc starał się stworzyć z warg wąski tunel, ale to nie było takie łatwe, kiedy nie miał się jak podtrzymać.

Danny co prawda stabilizował go, jedną ręką na szczęce i drugą na ramieniu, która nie pozwalała mu na utratę równowagi, ale to wciąż było za mało. Zrobiłby to lepiej, gdyby mógł użyć rąk, a to nie wchodziło w grę.

Danny wyciągnął swojego członka z jego ust bez ostrzeżenia i pogłaskał kciukiem jego zaczerwienione wargi.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Tak, ale mógłbym… - zaczął Steve.

\- Nie – przerwał mu Danny. – Rozluźnij się i nie przejmuj inicjatywy. Jest mi dobrze w ten sposób – wyjaśnił miękko, jakby czytał w jego myślach. – Zamknij oczy, jeśli ci to pomoże i pomyśl, że cię całuję. Przeszło ci to przez myśl w ogóle czy cały czas ścigałeś mojego fiuta? Nie ma wyścigu, nie ma mety, nie ma gonitwy, Steve – poinformował go całkiem poważnie. – Wiem, że proszę cię o najtrudniejszą rzecz, ale spróbuj raz być bezczynny – dodał.

Dobrze znany mu już kciuk rozchylił mu wargi, gdy Danny z powrotem wprowadzał swojego penisa do jego ust. Zamknął oczy, ponieważ obserwowanie kurczących się mięśni brzucha Williamsa rozpraszało go wcześniej. Zawsze sądził, że kontakt wzrokowy w tej pozycji podnieca najbardziej, ale kiedy odłączył jeden ze zmysłów, zalała go fala całkiem innych wrażeń. Na jego podłodze musiały leżeć drobinki piasku, które przynieśli z plaży. Danny pachniał jak wiatr i po prostu męsko. Czymś skomplikowanym, co nie miało nic wspólnego z wodą kolońską czy dezodorantem. Jego kciuk był słony jak ocean i może to był smak jego skóry, której nie mógł teraz lizać, bo pieprzona prezerwatywa mu to uniemożliwiała. Danny dostawał jednak punkty za myślenie o zabezpieczeniu, gdy jego mózg wywiesił białą flagę.

Penis mężczyzny w jego ustach nie do końca podobny był do języka, ale Danny robił wszystko, żeby nie wchodzić w niego głębiej. Ślizgał się w jego ustach, zanim wycofywał się na krótką chwilę. I Steve poruszył własnym językiem, żeby przetestować jedną teorię i usłyszał jak Williams wciąga powietrze głośniej do płuc. Jego szczęka sama się rozluźniła, gdy zaczął pracować nad tym, aby ten dźwięk pojawiał się tylko częściej. Jego język był mokry i wydawał się niezdarny, bo nigdy nie wiedział tak naprawdę kiedy Danny wejdzie w jego usta ponownie. Nie gonił penisa, ale poruszał jedynie językiem zdając się na ślepy los, czego przeważnie nie robił.

I nie wiedział, że rozluźnił się tak bardzo, dopóki Danny zamiast ruszyć własnymi biodrami, nie przyciągnął do siebie jego głowy. Wszystkie lampki ostrzegawcze zaświeciły się w jego głowie, chociaż w zasadzie Williams nie wszedł wcale głębiej. W zasadzie ledwo dostał się do jest ust, ale Steve zorientował się nagle, że jego ręka nie trzyma tej drugiej za plecami i odepchnął od siebie Danny'ego, który bez większego oporu zrobił spory krok w tył.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał Williams.

Jego głos był o oktawę niższy niż normalnie i jeśli to nie krzyczało seks, Steve nie miał pojęcia co mogłoby.

\- Tak – odparł, nie wiedząc co się stało. – Po prostu…

\- Tak wygląda utrata kontroli na jedną sekundę – wyjaśnił mu Danny spokojnie. – Zatraciłeś się na moment – ciągnął dalej. – Zdezorientowany? – spytał.

\- Tak – przyznał szczerze Steve i spojrzał na niego w oczekiwaniu na jakiekolwiek wskazówki.

To nie było nieprzyjemne. Nie wiedział nawet czemu spanikował. Bawił się świetnie, jego fiut leżał ciężki na jego udach, a nawet go dzisiaj nie dotknął. Potrafił przeanalizować siebie pod względem fizycznym i był w świetnej formie. Danny nie stanowił zagrożenia i nigdy stanowić nie będzie. Byli partnerami. Byli przyjaciółmi.

A jednak coś w nim podniosło krzyk.  
\- Oddanie komuś kontroli nie jest łatwe, Steve – podjął Danny, zaskakując go trochę. – Chcesz zrobić przerwę i pogadać?

\- Kijem mnie? – spróbował zażartować, ale wyszło to słabo. – Chcę sprawdzić co to jest – przyznał.

Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? – westchnął Williams. – To panika związana z utratą kontroli. Nie jesteś wystraszony? – spytał wprost.

Steve potrząsnął przecząco głową i ułożył dłonie za sobą tak jak poprzednio.

\- Zrób to co wcześniej – poprosił go, starając się z całych sił znowu rozluźnić.

\- Odepchnij mnie, jeśli to znowu będzie za dużo – odparł Danny, znowu pocierając kciukiem jego policzek.

Tym razem było trochę inaczej, bo wiedział czego się spodziewać. Nie zagryzł przysłowiowo zębów, starając się przełamać barierę czystą logiką. Mógł powierzyć Danny'emu swoje życie, więc ręce Williamsa zawiadujące jego ciałem nie powinny stanowić problemu. Początkowo te ostrzegawcze lampki świeciły się i czuł, że Danny zwolnił, że nie przyciąga jego głowy tak pewnie i silnie jak wcześniej. I może to przekonało go, że wszystko jest tak naprawdę w porządku. Williams nawet teraz upewniał się, że wszystko gra, chociaż przecież mógł poczekać ,aż Steve znowu go odepchnie. Wtedy jednak krążyliby w kółko, a to straszne uczucie, które pojawiło się na ułamek sekundy wcześniej, było również najcudowniejszym jakie przeżył. Jeśli tak wyglądała wolność – chciał jej dla siebie. Nieważne jak wiele strachu będzie go kosztować.

Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że Danny pieprzy swojego fiuta jego ustami, dopóki gdzieś nad nim nie rozległ się ten rozkoszny dźwięk. Williams stwardniał niemożliwie w jego ustach i Steve otworzył oczy, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje, bo Danny dyszał tak głośno, wydając z siebie te małe ciche jęki, jakby z sobą walczył.

\- Steve, Chryste – wychrypiał mężczyzna. – Jesteś taki piękny, kiedy się poddajesz – dodał, przełykając tak ciężko, że Steve słyszał ruch jego jabłka Adama.

Wszystko wydawało się o wiele wyraźniejsze, a ta dłoń na jego policzku, która prowadziła go tym razem pewnie i bez najmniejszej wątpliwości, promieniowała przyjemnym ciepłem. Była swego rodzaju zabezpieczeniem, w które najchętniej wtuliłby się, ale jego głowa cały czas była w ruchu.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, przez które przebijało coś jeszcze, czego Steve nie widział dotychczas w jego oczach. Williams pożądał go. Nie trudno było to odkryć w tej chwili. Oczy mężczyzny błyszczały pragnieniem, a może tak Danny po prostu wyglądał tuż przed orgazmem, bo w chwilę później Williams zacisnął palce na jego czaszce prawie boleśnie, kiedy dochodził ze wzrokiem wciąż wbitym w niego.

Nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek czuł się centrum cudzego wszechświata.

ooo

Był trochę ogłupiały, co było dość dziwne, ponieważ to nie on doszedł. W zasadzie jego własny penis odstawał od jego ciała pod kątem dziewięćdziesięciu stopni, chociaż grawitacja walczyła z zesztywnieniem. Danny zsunął ze swojego fiuta zużytą prezerwatywę z miną pełną obrzydzenia i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Ukląkł przed nim i różnica wzrostu nadal nie była ,aż tak wielka.

Pocałunek był niemal muśnięciem – delikatny i niezobowiązujący. I może poczułby się rozczarowany, gdyby Danny nie przysunął się bliżej, pogłębiając jedynie kontakt między nimi. Skóra przy skórze była czymś, czego potrzebował w tej chwili i oddał się chwili bez wahania. Danny obejmował go tak ciasno i tak cudownie mocno. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że nadal trzyma dłonie za sobą w niemal żelaznym uścisku, dopóki Williams nie dodał do tego wszystkiego swojej własnej ręki, dodatkowo go krępując, chociaż to wcale nie było konieczne.

Steve i tak nie poruszyłby się.

Pocałunek trwał może nawet całe wieki i te ciche jęki musiał wydawać sam. Nie wiedział nawet czego chciał, ale miał nadzieję, że Danny mu to da i to prędko.


	5. Chapter 5

Może i Danny miał rację, twierdząc, że jest z nim coś nie tak. Nie potrafił jednak nie myśleć o poprzedniej nocy w innych kategoriach jak 'kiedy zrobią to znowu' oraz 'dlaczego musi tak długo czekać'. Williams jak każdego ranka podjechał po niego i wyszedł z samochodu, oddając mu kluczyki, kiedy się przesiadali. Jego dłonie mrowiły. Nie miał za wiele okazji do dotykania, a najchętniej sprawdziłby jak to jest mieć ciało Danny'ego pod opuszkami palców.

\- Wieczorem piwo? – spytał, odpalając samochód.

Danny spojrzał na niego, jakby nawet przez chwilę mu nie wierzył.

\- Wieczorem seks? – spytał lekko zirytowany.

Kąciki ust Danny'ego drgnęły prawie niezauważalnie, kiedy Williams walczył z uśmiechem. A potem mężczyzna spojrzał na niego tak, jakby Steve powiedział coś skandalicznego. Nie miał takiego talentu do słów jak Danny. Na samo wspomnienie tego, co Williams do niego mówił wczorajszego wieczoru, krew szybciej krążyła w jego żyłach. Może nawet ważniejsze było to jak Danny to robił, patrząc na niego z taką uwagą, jakiej Steve'owie nie poświęcał nikt wcześniej.

Seks zawsze był czymś, co robił z czysto fizycznych względów. Nie był aseksualny, potrzebował od czasu do czasu orgazmu, który oczyściłby mu umysł. Czegoś, co odprężyłoby go chociaż na chwilę, ale przeważnie skupiał się na celu i dążeniu do niego. Bywało, że mieli z Cath tylko pół godziny, zanim musiała wypływać ponownie na nie wiadomo jak długo. Nigdy nie byli specjalnie finezyjni, chociaż lubił myśleć, że te chwile, kiedy stacjonowała w Pearl dłużej wykorzystywali o wiele lepiej.

Danny udowodnił mu, że jednak nie wiedział zbyt wiele i o dziwo nawet go to nie gryzło.

\- Pewnie nie powinienem był cię wczoraj tak zachęcać – westchnął Williams z udawanym cierpieniem. – Jeśli jednak zamierzasz być dalej tak bezpośredni, jestem na pokładzie, marynarzu – odparł.

Steve zerknął na niego z ukosa i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Pocałujesz mnie? – spytał, ponieważ to wydawało się znakomicie działać.

\- Nie, bo jedziemy do pracy, a ty prowadzisz. Jeśli mnie dzisiaj nie zabijesz, to dostaniesz coś specjalnego wieczorem – rzucił Williams żartując tylko w połowie.

Steve znał już ten ton i oznaczało to tyle, że jeśli się postara, czeka go nagroda. Spojrzał na Danny'ego z wyczekiwaniem, ale mężczyzna uparcie spoglądał na krajobraz za oknem.

\- Nie powiesz mi co to będzie? – spytał wprost, ponieważ Williams chciał się z nim komunikować, więc Steve ten jeden raz mógł to przeciągnąć na swoją korzyść.

\- Nie – odparł Danny spokojnie.

\- Dlaczego nie? – zainteresował się.

\- Bo jeśli ci powiem, będziesz przygotowany. Znam cię, Steve. Jesteś świetnym harcerzykiem, ale tutaj nie chodzi o to, że masz przed sobą tajną misję, którą musisz wykonać. Nie chodzi nawet o to, żebyś nie miał kontroli. Chodzi o to, żebyś mi ją oddał – przypomniał mu Danny. – Wczoraj miałeś piętnaście minut wolności. Jak było? – spytał wprost Williams, ale to wydawało się być pytaniem retorycznym, bo na ustach Danny'ego pojawił się znowu ten uśmiech samozadowolenia.

I może to i lepiej, ponieważ nie bardzo wiedział jak wyrazić słowami to co czuł. Temat dalej wydawał mu się lepki, ale to nigdy wcześniej go nie powstrzymało i wątpił, aby tak miało być teraz. Danny'emu ewidentną przyjemność sprawiło doprowadzenie go do stanu, kiedy jego zmysły były przeładowane. Kiedy nie dotykali się prawie w ogóle, początkowo gdy klęczał, nie chciał niczego więcej, tylko poczuć skórę przy skórze. A kiedy Danny w końcu zaczął go dotykać to było jak niebo. Williams nie spieszył się i pewnie jeszcze niedawno bawiłaby go myśl, że samo muskanie klatki piersiowej doprowadzi go do szaleństwa, ale po wczorajszym wieczorze nie marzył o niczym innym.

\- Było interesująco - przyznał ostrożnie. – Patrzyłeś na mnie – dodał i pewnie powinien był to przemyśleć, bo ta uwaga brzmiała słabo nawet w jego własnych uszach.

\- Podobało ci się, że na ciebie patrzyłem – podchwycił Danny niemal od razu, ale brakowało tam kpiny. – Lubisz, kiedy ktoś zwraca na ciebie uwagę – stwierdził, analizując go tu i teraz. – Chodzi o to, że na ciebie patrzę tak po prostu? Czy chodzi o to, że czujesz się wtedy bardziej pewny siebie?

Steve zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. Miał niejasne podejrzenia, że cokolwiek teraz powie zostanie wykorzystane przeciwko niemu. Z drugiej strony był również pewien, że to mu się spodoba i obróci się na jego korzyść.

\- Powiedziałeś wczoraj… - zaczął i urwał, bo to było trochę głupie.

Nawet nie chodziło to co wyrwało się Danny'emu, ale jak Williams to z siebie wyrzucił. Jakby to sprawiało mu ból. Pewnie nie powinien wracać do tego, co mówili podczas seksu. Była chyba nawet taka zasada, że nie należało używać tego przeciwko komuś. Endorfiny mieszały w głowie.

\- Powiedziałem, że jesteś piękny – podchwycił jednak Danny, kompletnie nieskrępowany, co było dziwne, bo przeważnie warczał na niego za wyciąganie takich rzeczy.

Najwyraźniej jednak mogli spokojnie i otwarcie rozmawiać o tym w co zaangażowani byli obaj. Danny nie chciał opowiadać o innych ludziach, z którymi robił cokolwiek i to było w porządku. To nawet było cudowne, bo to oznaczało, że nikt nigdy się nie dowie o Stevie.

\- Tak – przyznał.

\- Czułeś się piękny? – spytał Danny całkiem poważnie. – Chcesz, żebym sprawił, żebyś poczuł się tak po raz kolejny? – upewnił się.

I ta rozmowa nagle nie podobała mu się już tak bardzo. Jeśli Williams zamierzał dawać mu to, co uważał, że Steve'a kręciło, to posuwali się trochę za daleko. Nie był marionetką, nie chciał się czuć jak jedna. Nie chciał, żeby Danny znalazł wszystkie punkty w nim, którymi mógł nim z łatwością sterować według własnych upodobań.

\- Nie, jeśli to nie jest prawdziwe – powiedział w końcu.

\- Nie będziemy mieli z tym problemu – odparł Danny bez chwili zawahania. – Nie okłamałbym cię. Nie powiem ci nigdy niczego, czego o tobie nie myślę. Do tej pory nie miałem w tej kwestii zahamowań i nic się nie zmieniło – dodał, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

Faktycznie dostatecznie często skakali sobie do gardeł z tego powodu. Danny miał irytujący sposób komentowania jego życia i Steve jakoś wątpił, aby to się miało zakończyć.

Weszli do siedziby Five O ramię w ramię jak zawsze i Kono spojrzała na niego wyraźnie uspokojona. Może sądziła, że jakikolwiek konflikt powstał między nimi wcześniej, został skutecznie rozwiązany.

\- Dobra ludzie. Danny obiecał, że jeśli nie zostanie dzisiaj postrzelony, zabiera nas wszystkich na piwo – rzucił w ramach wstępu.

Williams rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie, ale nie zaprzeczył.

ooo

Nie przepadał za okłamywaniem siebie, więc nawet nie próbował udawać, że nie jest zdenerwowany. Nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca w domu. Sprawa zajęła im o wiele za mało czasu, więc do wieczora zostało kilka okropnych godzin, które spędził włócząc się z kąta w kąt. Zastanawiał się czy nawet nie posprzątać, ale prawie nie mieszkał w domu, więc wszystkie powierzchnie wyglądały na nietknięte. Wojsko nauczyło go odkładania rzeczy na swoje miejsce, czego Danny również nie pojmował.

Camaro zatrzymało się przed jego domem i Williams jak zawsze bez pukania wszedł do środka. Uśmiechnął się na jego widok szeroko, kiedy odkładał piwo na kuchenną ladę.

\- Grace wygrała eliminacje w tenisie do jakiegoś miejscowego turnieju – poinformował go Danny, wypinając pierś z dumy.

\- Kono mówiła też o eliminacjach w surfingu –podrzucił niepewnie. – Mamo zamierza urządzić zawody gdzieś pod koniec tego miesiąca.

Danny spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Świetnie – mruknął Williams. – Moja córka w kostiumie kąpielowym na oczach wszystkich.

\- A czym się to różni od twojej córki w mini spódniczce? – spytał Steve.

\- Ona nie… - zaczął Danny i otworzył usta w szoku. – Chyba nie chodzi w tych krótkich… - urwał ponownie. – Dlatego to zawsze Rachel odbiera ją po treningach. To jest zmowa – stwierdził.

\- Danny, ona ma…

\- Ona jest za młoda na mini spódniczki. I na pewno żadnego bikini – wszedł mu w słowo mężczyzna, celując w jego stronę palcem, jakby to Steve był winien temu, że Grace dorastała. – I żadnego seksu do trzydziestki.

Steve nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

\- Hipokryta – zarzucił mu.

\- To nie hipokryzja. To się nazywa rodzicielstwo i jest prawnie usankcjonowaną hipokryzją, co stanowi ogromną różnicę, Steven – poinformował go całkiem poważnie Danny. – Rodzicielstwo to świadomość wszystkich niebezpieczeństw, które mogą czaić się na moją małą dziewczynkę. A bikini to jedno z tych niebezpieczeństw, ponieważ prowadzi do gapiących się dupków, z których żadnego nie będę mógł zastrzelić.

\- Kono nauczyła ją surfować, Kono może nauczyć ją jak się bronić przed tymi dupkami – rzucił tylko.

I Danny spojrzał na niego tak, jakby właśnie przyniósł mu pizzę prosto z New Jersey, nadal ciepłą.

\- Jutro pogadam z Kono – zdecydował Williams, siadając w końcu koło niego. – Chcesz piwo? – zaproponował mu. – Należy ci się. Czasami masz genialne pomysły.

\- Czasami? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie zaproponowałem, żeby Kono nauczyła twoją małą córeczkę jak skopywać tyłki chłopców, a ty się zgodziłeś? – upewnił się.

\- Grace dorasta – westchnął Danny, jakby to faktycznie stanowiło ogromną różnicę. – Poza tym to nie tak, że ty ją nauczysz zabijania ludzi kciukami – dodał.

\- Nie umiem… - zaczął, ale urwał, ponieważ w zasadzie to było możliwe.

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, które graniczyło z przerażeniem.

\- Jesteś nienormalny – stwierdził Williams bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.

A potem w jego wzroku pojawiło się coś nowego, czego pewnie Steve nie rozszyfrowałby jeszcze kilka dni temu, ale po wczorajszym wieczorze miał sporo nagromadzonych danych. Danny obserwował go uważnie jak zawsze, ale też z dziwnym spokojem, który pewnie powinien go martwić.

\- Co będziemy robić? – spytał, czując się niezręcznie.

\- Jesteśmy trochę pomiędzy – odparł Danny. – Normalnie albo są to pełnowymiarowe sceny albo eksperymentowanie z partnerem, którego znasz od dłuższego czasu. My znamy się długo, ale nie sypialiśmy z sobą. Czy jeśli powiem, żebyśmy przenieśli się do sypialni to będzie okej? Czy wolisz jakąś grę wstępną? I udawanie, że dotarliśmy tam przez przypadek? – spytał Danny całkiem serio, ale Steve mógł się tylko szerzej uśmiechnąć.

\- Oprowadzić cię po domu? – zażartował i Williams przewrócił oczami, podnosząc się z kanapy.

Nie wbiegli po schodach, ale też nie szli specjalnie wolno. W jego szufladzie spoczywały trzy buteleczki lubrykantu i kilka paczek prezerwatyw. Kiedy kupował je po pracy, kobieta przy kasie spoglądała na niego, jakby pojęcia nie miała co teraz ma zrobić. Może faktycznie był cholernym harcerzykiem, ale lepiej było się przygotować niż potem pluć sobie w brodę.

Danny otworzył drzwi jego sypialni, wchodząc tam pewnie i Steve zamknął za nimi, mając jednocześnie wrażenie, że przestrzeń jego pokoju zmniejszyła się. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od mężczyzny, który usiadł na jego niepościelonym łóżku, skopując niemal od razu buty. Skarpetki w paski pewnie powinny go rozbawić, ale jakoś dziwnie pasowały do Danny'ego. I mogły być kolejnym prezentem od Grace.

Sięgnął po brzeg swojej koszulki, ale Danny podniósł do góry dłoń, jakby chciał go powstrzymać.

\- Czekaj – powiedział jeszcze Williams, tylko potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia. – Poddałeś mi dzisiaj myśl – przyznał Danny. – Co myślisz o tym, żeby zrobić dla mnie małe show? – spytał.

\- Jak striptiz? – wyrwało mu się.

Nie do końca wiedział co o tym myśleć. Jeśli Danny miał patrzeć na niego tak jak wtedy, gdy klęczał z jego członkiem w ustach, był na pokładzie, chociaż Williamsowi było daleko do zostania żeglarzem.

\- Nie, ale to zostawiam w obwodzie – przyznał Danny. – Chciałbym, żebyś położył się na łóżku i pokazał mi jak się dotykasz, jeśli to nie będzie krępujące. Jeśli nie czujesz się z tym komfortowo… - urwał sugestywnie.

Steve nie musiał się nad tym długo zastanawiać. Nie miał też wiele do zdjęcia, bo prócz luźnych spodni i koszulki nie miał nic na sobie, więc położył się na łóżku kompletnie nagi, trochę zaskoczony tym, że Danny potrafił jednak zajmować o wiele mniej miejsca, kiedy tego chciał.

\- Możesz zacząć kiedy chcesz. Chcę tylko zobaczyć, co ci się podoba – powiedział Williams, co pewnie miało go zachęcić.

Steve miał jednak kompletną pustkę w głowie. Danny chciał show, a wszystko to co robił normalnie wydawało mu się teraz cholernie mało seksowne. Nie wiedział czy to żałosne czy po prostu smutne, że jego życie seksualne ograniczało się do kilkuminutowego obciągania pod prysznicem. Przesunął dłoń po swoim brzuchu, żeby zrobić cokolwiek, ale Williams złapał go za nadgarstek, zatrzymując w pół ruchu.

\- Teraz jesteś skrępowany – stwierdził Danny. – Jeśli nie chcesz…

\- To nie to – przyznał.

Brew Williamsa uniosła się, z potem pojawiła się na jego czole głęboka zmarszczka.

\- Zasada trzyminutowych pryszniców – przypomniał sobie Danny.

\- Są kompletnie racjonalne – próbował się bronić, ale Williams zacisnął tylko palce mocniej na jego nadgarstku.

\- Nie osądzam cię – poinformował go spokojnie Danny. – Chcesz, żebym powiedział ci, co mógłbyś zrobić? Albo co chciałbym zobaczyć? Gdzie chciałbym cię dotknąć, ale zastąpią mnie twoje dłonie? – zaproponował mu, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

To nie był też taki najgorszy pomysł.

\- Tak – odparł, przypominając sobie niejasno o komunikacji.

Danny skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości i nareszcie puścił jego nadgarstek.

\- Powinienem był przypuszczać, że lubisz się katować. Sam jestem hedonistą. Nie wiem dlaczego niemiałbym dojść cholernie mocno, skoro mogę – przyznał Williams, wędrując wzrokiem po jego klatce piersiowej. – Połóż dłoń płasko na brzuchu i poczuj jak twarde są twoje mięśnie. Nie wiem czy ściągasz tak często koszulkę po to, aby mnie torturować, ale opanowałem do perfekcji bieganie z erekcją – zażartował Danny.

Jego skóra była przyjemnie ciepła, ale ręka, która leżała na jego brzuchu prawie parzyła. Nie wiedział, że wypromieniowuje tak wiele energii. I może to było związane z tym, że faktycznie czuł mięśnie pod swoimi palcami. Ukształtowały się wyraźnie i mógłby wyśledzić ich linie, gdyby chciał.

\- Połóż drugą dłoń obok i przesuń je po swoim ciele ,aż zatrzymają się na twojej szyi – polecił mu Danny. – Zaciśnij palce na swoim karku i okrężnymi ruchami rozsuwaj je na boki ,aż dotrzesz do ramion – dodał.

Steve prawie oderwał się od łóżka, kiedy jego dłonie zaczęły rozmasowywać napięte mięśnie. Może robił to odrobinę mocniej niż powinien, ale to było cudowne uczucie. Nie do końca podniecające, ale na pewno rozluźniające. Danny milczał przez kilka minut, obserwując go przez ten cały czas, więc Steve utkwił w nim wzrok, nie wiedząc, gdzie indziej miałby się podziać. Czuł jak jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się z każdym wdechem. Bryza znad oceanu wkradała się przez okno, ale na Hawajach nigdy nie było chłodno. Nie rozumiał więc jakim cudem na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

\- Dłonie na kości biodrowe i przesuń paznokciami w górę ,aż dotrzesz do sutków – polecił mu Danny, nie brzmiąc już wcale tak spokojnie.

Steve nawet się nie zawahał, drapiąc niezbyt mocno. Dreszcz, który przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa nawet wyjątkowo go nie zaskoczył. Wbił pięty w łóżko, starając się za wiele nie ruszać, ale jego fiut powoli zaczynał interesować się sytuacją, leżąc ciężko na jego udzie. Danny'emu nie umknęło i to. Steve widział dokładnie, gdzie wędrował wzrok Williamsa od czasu do czasu.

\- Złap delikatnie palcem lewy sutek, ściskaj go lekko ,aż stwardnieje. To będzie dobre, Steven, czuję to – zapewnił go Danny.

I nie mógł zobaczyć czy Williams ma wzwód, ale jakoś był o tym cholernie przekonany. Głos Danny'ego stał się głębszy, pewniejszy. Gdyby nie znał Williamsa lepiej, pomyślałby, że słyszy ekscytację w jego słowach. Czuł podobnie, kiedy masował swój sutek palcami. Jego zakończenia nerwowe wydawały się stać w ogniu. Miał wrażenie, jakby wszystkie doznania bardziej uderzały w jego fiuta niż w mózg. Wiedział, że to jego klatka piersiowa teraz znajdowała się w sferze uwagi Danny'ego, ale to jego fiut napełniał się coraz bardziej krwią, jakby istniało magiczne połączenie pomiędzy tymi dwoma punktami.

Przestał na krótką chwilę, zaskoczony, że jego oddech nie jest już tak spokojny jak wcześniej.

\- Drugi sutek, Steven – rzucił Danny, najwyraźniej niezdolny do wypowiadania pełnych zdań i totalnie go rozumiał.

Nie sądził, aby był w stanie sformułować w tej chwili jakiś zadziorny komentarz. Jego prawy sutek stwardniał zanim zdążył go dotknąć i kiedy jego palce zacisnęły się na guzku, musiał przełknąć nadmiar śliny w ustach. To było o wiele zbyt dobre. Danny wspominał o hedonizmie, ale to wykraczało poza wszystko, co Steve potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Jego penis był w pełni w grze, a nie zdążył go nawet dotknąć. Napełnione nasieniem jądra ciążyły mu nieprzyjemnie, a on maltretował swój nadwrażliwy sutek nie do końca pewien czy bardziej chce przestać, żeby złapać dech, czy chce kontynuować i sprawdzić czy może dojść tylko od tego.

\- Trąć oba paznokciami – powiedział Danny.

Jego biodra drgnęły, kiedy to zrobił. Próbował się powstrzymać, ale to było silniejsze od niego. I Danny chłonął każdą jego reakcję, jakby nie widział nic bardziej fascynującego niż jego ciało pokrywające się na zmianę kropelkami potu i gęsią skórką od doznań, które mieszały się ze sobą.

Jego sutki były twarde, nadwrażliwe i wyobrażał sobie jako dwa opuchnięte guzki. Danny nie kazał mu przestać, więc zrobił to ponownie i to było jeszcze lepsze niż pierwszy raz. Przez jego ciało przeszło coś na kształt impulsu elektrycznego. Był zawieszony pomiędzy 'za wiele' i 'niedostatecznie'. Jego penis drgnął, przypominając o sobie, ale on tylko wpatrywał się w Danny'ego, którego wzrok zaczynał ciemniał powoli. Niebieskie zwykle tęczówki powoli zostawały zastąpione przez rozszerzające się coraz bardziej źrenice. Wydawali się oddychać równie szybko i nierówno. I Danny polizał swoje wargi, suche od wypuszczanego powietrza.

\- Poliż palce i chwyć nimi sutki – polecił mu Williams bez cienia litości w głosie.

To było za wiele. Steve już teraz czuł się kompletnie na krawędzi, ale Danny patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Może Williams był przyzwyczajony do dotykania się w ten sposób, ale jego ciało wydawało się przeładowane.

\- Danny – zajęczał, nie wiedząc w zasadzie o co prosi.

\- To będzie dobre, Steve – poinformował go Williams.

W zasadzie ryzykował tylko tyle, że dojdzie, ale przecież taki był tego cel.

Jego palce były słone od potu. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, kiedy dotknął palcami sutków. Piekły i ślina wcale niczego nie ułatwiła. Jego mięśnie napięły się, kiedy z sobą walczył i Danny długo nie mówił nic, patrząc na niego tak po prostu. Obraz rozmywał mu się odrobinę, ale i tak nie potrafił zamknąć oczu.

\- Zsuń dłonie powoli w dół i zatrzymaj je na biodrach – powiedział Williams.

Steve w tej chwili bez dyskusji przyjąłby nawet rozkaz od niego. I Danny musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo przysunął się do niego bliżej. Nie na tyle, żeby się dotykali, ale mógł czuć zapach jego szamponu, o wiele za ciężki i męski.

\- Zsuń dłonie niżej na swoje uda – podjął Danny. – Musisz rozsunąć nogi szerzej. Jeśli lubisz dotykać swojego tyłka, kiedy sobie obciągasz, droga wolna – ciągnął dalej. – Ale staraj się jedynie naciskać płasko na swoje wejście. Podrażnij mięśnie bez wchodzenia głębiej. Nie daj się sobie przyzwyczaić do tego wrażenia – poinstruował go. – Dotknij się, Steve – polecił mu i w zasadzie to były słowa, na które czekał od nie wiadomo jakiego czasu.

Spodziewał się westchnienia ulgi, kiedy obejmie swojego fiuta, ale z jego gardła wydarł się jedynie jęk. Rozsunął nogi trochę szerzej, ponieważ potrzebował miejsca. Nie robił tego przeważnie, ale chciał wszystkiego. Jego ciało już drżało, więc docisnął swój kciuk na ukrytym za jądrami wejściu i prawie zadławił się śliną. Może patrzył na Danny'ego z desperacją, którą czuł, ale nie potrafił przyspieszyć.

\- Właśnie tak – pochwalił go Williams.

Zabrał palec, ale nie wycofał ręki, obciągając sobie niespiesznymi ruchami, które mocno kontrastowały z tym jak się czuł. Jego palce zaczynały się podwijać, kiedy fale przyjemności uderzały w niego i czuł na wyciągnięcie ręki orgazm, który mu się prawnie należał, ale nie potrafił po niego sięgnąć.

Docisnął palec mocniej, prawie w siebie wchodząc i jego pięty wbiły się w łóżko, unosząc go lekko.

\- Już wiesz dlaczego łatwo nie oznacza dobrze? – spytał miękko Danny.

Ale on nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, kiedy na jego czole perliły się krople potu. Dyszał tak, jakby wbiegł Schodami do nieba na sam szczyt, a jego dłoń nadal trzymała ten fatalny rytm. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz był tak twardy. Nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek był tak podniecony.

\- Jeszcze raz, Steve – powiedział mu Danny, więc naciskał na swoje wejście, rozsmarowując drugą ręką nasienie na swoim kutasie. – I nie przestawaj – polecił mu całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Nawet gdyby grożono mu bronią, pewnie miałby to w nosie. Mięśnie jego twarzy musiały się napinać, bo nie panował nad całym swoim ciałem. Trochę ciemniało mu przed oczami, ale nie odrywał wzroku od Danny'ego, który chłonął go całego. Od nabrzmiałych sutków, które przypominały o sobie, gdy przypadkowo oddychał w ich stronę, po fiuta, który groził erupcją w każdej chwili. Danny nie mógł jedynie zobaczyć jego tyłka i kiedy tylko wyobraził sobie siebie samego na klęczkach, wystawiającego się na widok Williamsa, jego oczy obróciły się do tyłu głowy. Jego biodra szarpnęły się, kiedy dochodził z palcami u stóp podwiniętymi tak bardzo, że to sprawiało mu ból. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś wyrwał z niego ten orgazm, a jednocześnie to było po prostu coś. Ciepło i przyjemność rozlewały się po jego ciele falami, kiedy lepka sperma oblewała jego klatkę piersiową i piekące sutki. Miał wrażenie, że miał nawet trochę nasienia na szczęce, ale to mógł być pot.

\- Chryste. Tak doskonały – szepnął Danny albo to było tylko jego popieprzona fantazja.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny całował go długo i Steve czuł jak coś zaczyna budować się w jego klatce piersiowej. Williams musiał być twardy od dłuższego czasu, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby zamierzał przenosić to na jakiś wyższy level. Jego usta były przyjemnie miękkie, wilgotne i jednocześnie wymagały od Steve'a koncentracji, ponieważ trudno było za nimi nadążyć, kiedy przechodziły od delikatnych muśnięć po ssanie jego dolnej wargi aż zaczynała puchnąć i piec. Prawie tak mocno jak jego nabiegłe krwią sutki.

Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby jutro nadal je czuł.

To nie do końca przypominało wszystko co widział w internecie. Sądził, że będzie w tym więcej wiązania, krzyczenia i rozkazów, które pewnie rozbawiłyby go, ponieważ słyszał groźniejszych ludzi, wyższych rangą, którzy w latach zamierzchłej młodości potrafili go przestraszyć swoim krzykiem. Żaden facet w skórzanych spodniach i gołą klatą nie miały na niego takiego wpływu.

Danny nie krzyczał, a jednak skutecznie dostawał się pod jego skórę centymetr po centymetrze jak cienka igła, którą pobierano krew do badań. Steve nie miał jednak złudzeń – Williams miał pozostać tam o wiele dłużej niż kilka sekund. Jego orgazm był zaledwie kilkusekundowym sprzężeniem, ale jego ciało jeszcze nie do końca doszło do siebie. Był rozleniwiony jak nigdy i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się podnieść. Jeszcze z Dannym ,całującym go w ten sposób, ta myśl nie przeszła mu nawet przez głowę, co pewnie powinno go przerazić, ponieważ zawsze szybko zbierał się do kupy.

\- Nie chcesz – zaczął, przesuwając dłoń w stronę krocza Danny'ego, ale Williams zdjął jedną dłoń z jego policzka i unieruchomił jego nadgarstek, zanim zdążył sięgnąć celu.

Szaleństwem było to, że mężczyzna miał nadal na sobie ubranie i prawie się nie dotykali. Co gorsza logicznie rzecz biorąc mógł się oswobodzić z tego niezbyt mocnego uścisku. Był SEAL, ale to niewiele znaczyło dla Danny'ego normalnie i chyba straciło dla niego całą swoją moc. Nigdy nie czuł się tak ciężki i lekki zarazem. Każdy ruch kosztował go wiele energii. I przede wszystkim najpierw musiał przekonać swój mózg, że faktycznie należało zdecydować się na ten wysiłek.

\- Jesteś tak głęboko, że szkoda byłoby to psuć – przyznał Danny i Steve nie miał pojęcia o czym mówił. – Wyglądasz cudownie. Wiesz, że drżysz trochę? Jeszcze nie doszedłeś do siebie, ale widzę jak próbujesz i przegrywasz.

\- Jestem SEAL – odburknął.

Danny zaśmiał się niezbyt głośno, jakby powstrzymywał się przed zrobieniem zbyt wielkiego hałasu, co na pewno nie było normalne.

-Tak, SEAL, który potrzebował odpuścić – odparł Williams bez cienia drwiny w głosie. – Chciałem trochę to przeciągnąć – przyznał Danny. – Całowanie cię, gdy jesteś tak podatny, to naprawdę coś, ale jeśli chcesz wrócić, Steve… -zaczął i przysunął się do niego.

Pierwsze zetknięcie z szorstkim materiałem jego spodni i koszuli wywołało u niego niemal szok. Danny obejmował go mocno, przeczesując palcami jego włosy, które musiały być po prostu wilgotne od potu, bo czuł wyraźnie jak mokry był. Nasienie zaschło nieprzyjemnie tam gdzie wylądowało, ale jakoś nie bardzo potrafił uznać to za odrażające.

Nie miał pojęcia, że masaż głowy faktycznie miał takie efekty, ale ochota, żeby wtulić się w rękę, która wykonywała okrężne ruchy na jego skalpie rosła. Danny jak na faceta, który nie lubił, żeby zadzierać z jego włosami, nie miał żadnych hamulców jeśli chodziło o cudze głowy.

Nie był kotem, więc nie mruczał, ale wcisnął nos w ramię Williamsa, chcąc ukryć przynajmniej swoją twarz. Doszedł na oczach Danny'ego z ręką na swoim fiucie i palcem tak daleko, że na pewno przekroczyli granicę jakiegoś pieprzonego tabu. Nie wydawało mu się to tak problematyczne jeszcze kilka minut temu, ale było coś nie tak w tym, że Danny wiedział teraz, że Steve nawet masturbuje się krótko i bez kompletnej finezji.

\- Nie jestem w tym ,aż tak kiepski - powiedział, czując ciepło na swoich policzkach.

Musieli sobie wyjaśnić chociaż tyle, bo Danny nie robił mu przyspieszonego kursu z seksu. Steve nie był niedorajdą, pieprzonym nieudacznikiem, który nie był w stanie nawet zaspokoić siebie. Nigdy nie mieli czasu i to był największy problem. Marynarka nauczyła go, że jego ciało było narzędziem, więc zmiana myślenia tak mocno zakorzenionego w jego podświadomości nie mogła być kwestią jednego dnia.

Co dalej nie zmieniało faktu, że nie był pieprzonym amatorem i Cath zawsze podobało się to co robili.

\- Steve – westchnął Danny w jego włosy. – Czy słyszysz w moim głosie krztę oceny? Nie możesz po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości, że powinniśmy się skupić na tym jak powinieneś być rozluźniony, ale nie jesteś, bo oczywiście twoje myśli wędrują w najgorszym z możliwych kierunków?

\- Nie – stwierdził krótko.

Danny zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Jesteś cholernie uparty – stwierdził Williams. – Niszczysz sobie całkiem fajny orgazm – dodał. – Słyszałeś o postkoitalnym rozluźnieniu? – spytał ewidentnie retorycznie, bo po chwili uniósł się na łokciach i przerzucił nogę przez jego biodro, wisząc teraz zaledwie kilka centymetrów nad nim. – Twoja potrzeba udowodnienia mi twojej seksualnej sprawności jest ,aż tak wielka? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Nie musisz mi niczego udowadniać.

Byli twarzą w twarz, a to oznaczało, że nie miał za bardzo się gdzie ukryć. A Danny faktycznie oczekiwał od niego tym razem jakiejś reakcji. Nie był niepewny, po prostu chciał pokazać Williamsowi, że zna jedną sztuczkę lub dwie. I teraz to wydawało mu się faktycznie śmieszne, bo przecież to nie był wyścig. Ani zawody. A nawet jeśli to obaj w tym wygrywali.

Może nie do końca Danny, którego rozszerzone źrenice wskazywały na to, że co prawda był podniecony, ale jednak wyciągał z tego coś więcej, czego Steve nie pojmował. Jego dłonie mimowolnie ułożyły się na wypiętych pośladkach Williamsa i mężczyzna wydął usta bardzo powoli potrząsając głową, jakby mówił mu 'nie'. i co dziwnie żadne słowo nie padło, a on zabrał ręce, kładąc je z powrotem wzdłuż ciała.

Może jednak magia istniała, bo miał wrażenie, że uderzono w niego jakimś potężnym zaklęciem. Grace miała ostatnio fazę na Harry'ego Pottera, więc znał ich kilka.

\- Lubię cię takiego – powiedział Danny rozbrajająco szczerze i to nie powinno być seksowne.

Steve dopiero co doszedł, a jednak mógł poczuć, że coś w nim drgało.

\- Sprawdzasz jak szybko wrócę do gry? – spytał wprost.

Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek był tak bezpruderyjny, ale Danny sprawiał, że ta sytuacja wydawała się całkiem naturalna. Prowadzili najnormalniejszą rozmowę w życiu, problem w tym, że on nie przepadał za gadaniem. Cath potrafiła wyciągnąć z niego najwięcej, ale znali się tak długo, a ona przeszła szkolenie w wydobywaniu informacji. Wystarczyło, żeby Danny spojrzał na niego i coś w nim stawało otworem. Może powinien był zauważyć, że w zasadzie było tak od zawsze, bo Williams nigdy nie wahał się powiedzieć mu prawdy prosto w twarz. Nawet tej cholernie nie wygodnej.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś się przespać – przyznał Danny.

Może jego rozczarowanie pokazało się na jego twarzy, bo Williams zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Dzisiaj było o tobie – oznajmił mu Danny.

\- To daj mi udowodnić, że mogę być naprawdę dobry – rzucił Steve nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym jak to brzmi.

Uśmiech Danny'ego powiedział mu, że został jak najbardziej opatrznie zrozumiany, ale nie przyszła za tym żadna kpina. Willliams pocałował go jedynie delikatnie i tak cnotliwie, że coś przewróciło się w jego żołądku ponownie.

\- Nie potrzebujesz mojej aprobaty – poinformował go Danny.

Chyba trochę jednak jej chciał, bo nie dawało mu to spokoju. Seks nie powinien być jednostronny. Nie przemawiało do niego, że Danny chciał jedynie jakiegoś złudzenia kontroli, którą oddawał mu na zaledwie kilka minut. I nie podobała mu się myśl, że Williams wróci do siebie, a potem pewnie obciągnie sobie niespiesznie rozpalając się do czerwoności. Steve mógłby to zrobić za niego i nie miał z tym kompletnie problemu.

Danny zmarszczył brwi, chyba wyczytując w jego upartym milczeniu jak zawsze odrobinę więcej niż Steve chciał z siebie dać.

\- Okej – powiedział Williams i to nie bardzo odnosiło się do czegokolwiek. – Ale zrobimy to na twoich zasadach.

\- Na moich zasadach? – spytał.

\- Chcesz mi pokazać jak wygląda seks po twojemu i jestem na pokładzie, ale to oznacza, że przejmujesz prowadzenie – zastrzegł Danny. – I nie robimy niczego przy ścianie, bo jestem za stary na takie numery – dodał.

Steve spojrzał na niego nie za bardzo nadążając. Danny przewrócił więc oczami i to nie powinno nigdy mieć miejsca, kiedy znajdowali się w łóżku nago. Kiedy on był całkiem goły, bo nie pozbył się nawet skarpetek Williamsa, co nagle wydawało mu się całkiem zabawne.

\- Wyjaśnię ci to powoli, bo najwyraźniej nie nadążasz – podjął Danny. – Zobaczymy się jutro, jeśli nie padniemy na twarz po ciężkim dniu. Przyjadę wieczorem i spróbujesz mnie oczarować, a ja poudaję łatwego, ponieważ twoje braki w komunikowaniu się z ludźmi nie są nawet w połowie tak urocze jak sądzisz. A potem przyjdziemy tutaj i pokażesz mi swoją magię – rzucił Danny.

\- I nie będziesz gadał? – prychnął Steve z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Och, to może być dość problematyczne, bo jestem całkiem wokalny, kiedy ktoś mnie pieprzy – odparł Danny i Steve w zasadzie wgapiał się w niego, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić.

A raczej na czym się skupić, bo ten plan przedstawiał się cholernie dobrze w jego głowie. Z drugiej strony zaraz w tle zapaliły się lampki pod wielkim transparentem z napisem, że będzie pieprzył Danny'ego. Williams zresztą w najlepsze również schodził z niego, chyba decydując, że czas wrócić do domu.

\- Wyśpij się superSEALu – rzucił Danny, cmokając go przelotnie w czoło.

Brakowało tylko, żeby nakrył go kołdrą.

ooo

Steve nienawidził kiedy gubernator dzwonił do niego osobiście. Rozłączyłby się również, gdyby Danny nie przyglądał się tak wymownie jego komórce, która wydawała jękliwy dźwięk. Istniała nikła szansa, że Denning się znudzi, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to nie wchodziło w grę.

W dziesięć minut później mieli sprawę, której nie chciał w bogatej dzielnicy, której nienawidził. Stan minął ich swoim samochodem, kiedy wyjeżdżał do pracy.

\- Będziemy musieli przesłuchać Rachel – stwierdził Steve.

\- Pogadam z nią sam – westchnął Danny. – Lepiej, żeby wiedziała o włamaniach w tej okolicy. Mają całkiem niezły system alarmowy, a Stan dodatkowo ustalił z firmą ochroniarską, że przejeżdżali przed ich domem dwa razy częściej, ale wolałbym, żeby byli bardziej ostrożni. Kono musi sprawdzić w ilu domach uruchomiły się alarmy wcześniej. Może trenowali zanim im się udało – stwierdził.

\- Dobra myśl – rzucił, wychodząc z samochodu.

Karetka pogotowia zaniepokoiła go od razu. Denning nie mówił o rannych, ale kobieta miała jedynie sporego guza na głowie. Musiała zaskoczyć włamywacza, ale to akurat była dobra wiadomość dla nich. Złodziej nie zabijał, jeśli nie był do tego zmuszony. Ogłuszona ofiara zapewne nie była szczęśliwa, ale Steve nie wymagał od niej radości, a jedynie zeznań.

Danny uśmiechał się już do kobiety uspokajająco, przejmując prowadzenie w naturalny sposób. Zawsze miał lepsze gadki, więc Steve czekał na odpowiedni moment, aby się wtrącić. Kobiety wolały rozmawiać z Dannym pewnie przez tę aurę ojcostwa i troski, którą roztaczał wokół siebie. Może chodziło też o kwestię wzrostu. Williams nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby zagrozić komukolwiek. Steve odmawiał przyznania, że chodziło również o ich styl ubierania się.

\- Widziała pani jego twarz? – spytał rzeczowo.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego tak, jakby zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy i wyraźnie się spięła.

\- Spokojnie, proszę nie starać się przypominać sobie niczego na siłę – wtrącił Danny.

Skinęła głową, trochę uspokojona. Nadal jednak gniotła w dłoniach chusteczkę, którą zapewne wcześniej próbowała zatamować krwawienie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że było ich dwóch. Ten, który mnie uderzył, pojawił się tuż za mną. Zeszłam, bo wydawało mi się, że coś słyszałam. Miałam wrażenie, że ktoś próbował schować się za kanapę, ale później jedyne co pamiętam to ból i Jenny krzycząca – powiedziała kobieta i załamał się jej głos. – Jenny – dodała.

Steve odwrócił się i dostrzegł mniej więcej dziesięcioletnią dziewczynkę w ramionach gosposi.

\- Ma pani bardzo dzielną córkę – poinformował ją poważnie Danny. – Małej należy się medal. Pierwszorzędnie zawiadomiła policję i podała adres. Sam mam córkę w jej wieku. To ważne, żeby dzieci czuły się bezpiecznie w domu, więc proszę powiedzieć jej, że złapiemy tych łobuzów – obiecał jej Danny.

Steve skinął tylko głową nie dodając, że pewnie również nie wrócą dwa razy w to samo miejsce, skoro okradli już ten dom. To wcale nie podnosiło niczyjego morale jak wypomniał mu Danny jakiś milion razy. Najgorsze było to, że śledztwo zapowiadało się na długie i żmudne.

\- Nienawidzę tego – jęknął, kiedy jego komórka wydała znowu ten żałosny dźwięk.

\- Bo nie będziemy musieli nikogo postrzelić? – zakpił Danny. – Zabiorę cię na poligon jeszcze w ten weekend, żebyś mógł powysadzać sobie trochę rzeczy.

Opanował chęć pokazania mu środkowego palca. Denning dzwonił po raz drugi, pewnie chcąc spytać o postępy w śledztwie. Steve wziął głęboki wdech i odebrał, starając się brzmieć w pełni profesjonalnie. Był tylko trochę zawiedziony, że nie będą musieli nikogo postrzelić. Z drugiej strony te dupki mogły spróbować ucieczki, kiedy w końcu poznają ich nazwiska. To oznaczało bieganie po dżungli, a to była trzecia z kolei najlepsza rzecz, która przychodziła wraz z tą pracą, według jego prywatnego rankingu, który Danny pewnie i tak rozgryzł parę lat temu.

Sprawdził magazynek swojego pistoletu, kiedy tylko Kono zameldowała im, że faktycznie zdarzały się wcześniej podobne incydenty.

\- Z tobą jest tak bardzo coś nie okej – westchnął Danny i zaczął zakładać kamizelkę kuloodporną.

ooo

Wrócili skonani. Osiedle Rachel było koszmarne. Jedna z kobiet otworzyła im w bikini i nawet nie ukrywała, że zamierza z nimi flirtować. Pewnie nie powinni byli przychodzić wtedy, kiedy ich mężowie byli w pracy, ale nie bardzo mieli wybór. Denning żądał rezultatów, a to oznaczało wielu przesłuchanych mieszkańców. Rachel nie była zadowolona, widząc ich po raz kolejny na swoim progu.

Danny opadł na jego kanapę i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, starając się przeciągnąć nie wstając. Był to manewr, który starał się zrobić przynajmniej raz w tygodniu i nigdy się nie powiódł. Steve podał mu piwo, nie próbując nawet tłumaczyć na czym polegają ćwiczenia oraz w jakiej pozycji należy je wykonywać, aby było to jak najbardziej efektywne. To było jak rzucanie kamieniami w palmę kokosową.

Stuknęli się piwami i zamknął oczy, starając się poukładać w swojej głowie cokolwiek. Nikt oczywiście niczego nie widział ani nie słyszał. Monitoring był do dupy. Ktokolwiek instalował te kamery, był pieprzonym amatorem. Dlatego nie przepadał za cywilami pracującymi w ochronie. Brakowało im doświadczenia i rozeznania.

A potem przypomniał sobie, że w zasadzie pieprzona sprawa nie była jego jedynymi planami na wieczór i zerknął na Danny'ego, który wydawał się całkiem dobrze czuć z piwem w dłoni na jego kanapie. Williams podniósł odrobinę głowę, jakby wiedział, że jest obserwowany i ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz zaprosić mnie na górę, wiedz, że to misja samobójcza – poinformował go Danny. – Ostatni raz tyle chodziłem, kiedy byłem cholernym krawężnikiem.

\- Ostatni raz przeszedłem tyle… - zaczął i urwał, a potem wydął usta, robiąc tę minę, która doprowadzała Danny'ego do szału. – Ściśle tajne.

Williams przewrócił oczami, ale nie ciągnął dalej tematu. Musiał być nieziemsko zmęczony, ale Steve sam czuł się tak, jakby uciekał przed stadem rekinów. Wielkiej różnicy nie robił fakt, że miały na sobie bikini i wysokie obcasy. Najchętniej położyłby się prosto do łóżka. I Danny też wyglądał na kogoś, kto przyjąłby kilka godzin snu z ulgą. Jutro czekał ich kolejny koszmarny dzień. Myśl, która pojawiła się w jego głowie jakoś nie chciała odejść, więc spojrzał na Danny'ego, kiedy brał kolejny łyk piwa i Williams zmarszczył brwi, jakby podejrzewał podstęp. Całkiem zresztą słusznie.

\- Zostaniesz na noc? – spytał, kompletnie bez podtekstu. – Jeśli wolisz dowłóczyć się do samochodu…

\- Nie zamierzam brać trzyminutowego prysznicu – wszedł mu w słowo Danny.

Najwyraźniej byli na etapie warunków, więc udał, że się zastanawia, zanim bardzo powoli skinął głową.

\- Okej, ale wstaję o piątej, żeby popływać – ostrzegł go lojalnie.

Danny przetarł twarz, a potem ziewnął przeciągle, poddając się zmęczeniu.

\- Dobra, ale chociaż spróbuj mnie nie obudzić – poprosił Williams.


	7. Chapter 7

Telefon obudził go nagle i niespodziewanie. Danny poruszył się niespokojnie, a potem otworzył oczy patrząc na niego w ciemności. Byli tak blisko, że widział dokładnie, że Williams unosi do góry brwi, które pewnie są tak zmarszczone, że tworzą jedność.

\- Steven, powiedziałeś o piątej – jęknął mężczyzna, kradnąc mu spod głowy poduszkę i układając ją na swojej głowie.

Sięgnął za siebie po komórkę i bez wahania odebrał.

\- McGarrett- rzucił krótko.

W piętnaście minut później byli już w samochodzie Danny'ego ubrani i uzbrojeni. Williams dopinał swoją kamizelkę kuloodporną z wprawą, która pewnie nie powinna go dziwić. Niezliczoną ilość razy musieli sięgać po broń. Przynajmniej tym razem nie wzięto zakładników.

\- Jaki jest plan działania? – spytał Danny rzeczowo.

\- Wystraszyli włamywaczy. Tym razem mieli broń – poinformował go Steve.

Dzieciaki szybko uczyły się nowych sztuczek, a to oznaczało ofiary w najbliższym czasie.

\- Postrzelili jedną osobę i uciekli, kiedy hałas zwabił sąsiadów. Weszli w dżunglę na wysokości Hale'maumau i podążyli na północ. Grover wysłał za nimi swoich ludzi – ciągnął dalej. – Wejdziemy z drugiej strony i przetniemy im drogę.

\- Spacer przez dżunglę o trzeciej nad razem, tylko tego mi brakowało – jęknął Danny, wysiadając z samochodu.

Kono i Chin sprawdzali już broń, więc zabezpieczył krótkofalówkę na wysokości swojego ramienia, żeby nie musiał po nią sięgać za każdym razem, kiedy będzie chciał się skontaktować ze swoimi ludźmi. Danny swoją zawsze trzymał o wiele niżej, woląc trzymać ją w dłoni, kiedy nawiązywał łączność.

Kono spojrzała na Williamsa, marszcząc lekko brwi i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że Danny miał na sobie ubranie z wczoraj. Nie byli u niego w domu, więc nie zdążył się przebrać. Jego włosy po prysznicu nie zostały odpowiednio ułożone, więc zsuwały się na wysokie czoło miękkimi kosmykami to wyglądało przekomicznie. Danny z łatwością wyglądałby jak członek boys bandu z lat 90. i przestało go dziwić, że Williams miał takiego świra na punkcie swoich blond włosów.

Kono spojrzała na niego, szukając poszlak i faktycznie on zmienił swoje ubranie. Widział jak pracowały trybiki w jej głowie. Odpowiedzieli na wezwanie w dość krótkim czasie.

\- Nie zdążyłem się przebrać – przyznał Danny, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, która zapadła. – Ale jest trzecia w nocy, a ja mam wejść do dżungli, czyli regularnego lasu w tym piekle z SEALem, który pewnie widzi po ciemku bez noktowizora. Nie jestem w stanie wymyślić wiarygodnej wymówki o tej porze, więc po prostu może nie dajmy się dzisiaj zabić i złapmy tych dupków jak najszybciej, bo jeśli zaraz się nie położę… - urwał sugestywnie.

\- Prawie mam nadzieję, że to Danny dorwie ich wcześniej – rzuciła Kono. – Zawsze bardzo kreatywnie wyjaśnia podejrzanym dlaczego jest tak wściekły.

Danny uśmiechnął się w jej stronę, ale przypominało to bardziej grymas.

\- Dobra. Kontakt co piętnaście minut. Kiedy ich namierzycie, krótki meldunek, a potem cisza radiowa. Nie chcemy ich spłoszyć – powiedział krótko, odbezpieczając swój karabin.

Danny w tym czasie walczył z włosami, które nie chciały się poddać jego woli. Spojrzał na zegarek, próbując określić kiedy mniej więcej wstanie słońce. Paradoksalnie mieli większe szanse znaleźć dzieciaki po ciemku z jego wyszkoleniem i z tym jak Chin i Kono świetnie znali wyspę.

\- Szlag – warknął Danny w końcu się poddając.

\- Nie wyglądasz źle – pocieszył go Steve. – Poza tym w środku nocy w dżungli raczej żaden podejrzany nie doceni twojego profesjonalnego ubioru – dodał, ponieważ był dupkiem. – Trzymaj się po lewej na odległość głosu. Przystajemy co kilka metrów i nasłuchujemy.

Mężczyzna jedynie skinął głową i zniknął w ciemności.

ooo

Minęła godzina i zaczynało szarzeć. Słońce jeszcze nie wstało, ale nie miało to zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Widział wyraźnie zarysy drzew i nawet blond włosą głowę Danny'ego, który od dobrych piętnastu minut już nawet nie narzekał za każdym razem, kiedy wszedł w coś, co według niego nie powinno znajdować się na jego drodze jak drzewa czy krzewy. Chociaż przecież byli w pieprzonej dżungli.

Williams spojrzał na niego i uniósł rękę, dając mu znak, że powinni się przesunąć bardziej w lewo. Steve mimowolnie wytężył słuch, ale nie docierało do niego nic podejrzanego. Przybliżył się do partnera, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu, chociaż jeśli dzieciaki do tej pory nie zorientowały się, że Danny znajduje się blisko, pewnie nawet słoń przebiegający przez środek lasu nie zwróciłby ich uwagi.

\- Są na północ od nas – zameldował cicho.

Chin nie odpowiedział tym razem, ale wiedział, że był dobrze słyszany. I to był jego błąd, bo w chwilę później dostał dwie kule prosto w kamizelkę kuloodporną. Podejrzani musieli się znajdować o wiele bliżej albo zaczaili się na nich o wiele wcześniej. Steve liczył, że rozdzielili się całkiem nieświadomie zwiększając ich szanse, ale najwyraźniej nie byli ,aż tak bardzo amatorami. Siła odrzutu sprawiła, że zatrzymał się na najbliższym drzewie bez tchu. Musiał uderzyć głową w twardą korę, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo usłyszał wyraźny krzyk, kiedy Danny trafił dzieciaka pomimo słabej widoczności. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał w dół i zdał sobie sprawę, że jego spodnie przesiąkły krwią.

Usłyszał za sobą szelest i wycelował bez wahania, ale dzieciak, który wyszedł stamtąd wyglądał na przerażonego. Jego ręce były uniesione do góry i nie miał broni. Pobladł tylko bardziej, kiedy dostrzegł krew na jego bojówkach.

\- Steve?! – krzyknął Danny.

\- Tutaj!

Williamsa było słychać z kilku metrów, gdy wśród przekleństw wracał tam, gdzie się rozłączyli. Dzieciak, którego trzymał na muszce, mógł mieć nie więcej jak siedemnaście lat. Właśnie tak profilowali obu złodziei. Na młodych i spanikowanych. Pojęcia nie miał dlaczego nagle przeszli do etapu strzelania do funkcjonariuszy prawa, ale tajemnica się rozwiązała, kiedy Danny pchnął przed siebie typa, który musiał być dobrze po dwudziestce i sądząc po tatuażach miał kilka wyroków na koncie. Jego ramię krwawiło, ale nie wyglądało na nic poważnego. O wiele gorzej wyglądała jego obita twarz. Danny musiał nie być zadowolony z pościgu, do którego był zmuszony.

Williams spojrzał na jego nogę i jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

\- To tylko draśnięcie. Kamizelka przyjęła wszystko – uspokoił go. – Skuj go, Danno – dodał, starając się uśmiechnąć.

Dzieciak nawet usłużnie podał swoje dłonie. Danny usadził obu zatrzymanych obok siebie, dodatkowo przywiązując ich do drzewa, chociaż to była zbytnia przesada.

\- Nie uciekną ci – powiedział Steve.

\- Zamknij się – warknął Danny, przyklękając przy nim, a potem przystawił krótkofalówkę do ust. – McGarrett jest ranny, podobnie jak jeden z podejrzanych. Obaj są z nami. Potrzebny mi lekarz, teraz – powiedział krótko. – Jak szybko możecie być u nas?

 _\- Dwadzieścia minut – zameldował Chin. – Jak źle?_

\- Rana jest powierzchowna, ale krwawi…

\- Mogę iść – wtrącił.

\- Dostał w głowę waszą dżunglą i majaczy – powiedział Danny, posyłając mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

Chin miał czelność się roześmiać.

Danny zerknął za siebie, upewniając się, że tamci nigdzie się nie ruszyli. Dzieciak wyglądał na znajdującego się w szoku. Pewnie nawet nie spodziewał się, że kradzież skończy się ucieczką po dżungli oraz strzelaniną. Steve nie sądził, aby planował cokolwiek takiego. Wybrał sobie po prostu kiepskiego partnera do popełnienia przestępstwa.

Danny rozciął nogawkę jego spodni, a potem obejrzał ranę, która może była odrobinę głębsza niż Steve przypuszczał.

\- Tętnica nie jest uszkodzona – zawyrokował Williams, wyciągając z kieszeni swojej kamizelki całkiem nowy bandaż.

\- Nosisz coś takiego? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zamknij się – jęknął Danny. – Byłem pewien, że skręcę kostkę, a wiem, że masz tylko taśmę klejącą. Odmawiam obwijania obolałej kostki taśmą klejącą – poinformował go, tworząc w międzyczasie dość solidnie wyglądający opatrunek, który natychmiast przesiąkł krwią.

Danny nie wydawał się nawet trochę zaniepokojony. Kolejna warstwa bandaża została nałożona o wiele mocniej. Ewidentnie nie nosił z sobą opaski uciskowej, ale potrafił jedną stworzyć, kiedy musiał.

\- Taśmy klejące i rany nie przynależą do siebie – ciągnął dalej Williams. – Wiem, że jesteś pieprzonym neandertalczykiem, ale wszystko ma pewne granice.

A potem nagle urwał i odwrócił się w stronę starszego z zatrzymanych, który przyglądał im się niepewnie.

\- W ogóle dlaczego strzelałeś do niego a nie do mnie? To przez wzrost? – spytał Danny niemal od razu. – Nadaje się lepiej jako tarcza strzelnicza, bo jest większy? Muszę cię poinformować, że to był twój cholerny błąd, bo jeśli krew sprowadzi tutaj jakieś dzikie zwierzęta na pewno zostawię cię im na pożarcie. Nie bardzo kooperuję, kiedy muszę zwracać uwagę na więcej niż McGarretta. Uwierz mi na słowo, kiedy mówię, że to jest praca na całą dobę. Pełen zegar. I wiesz co? – rzucił Danny zirytowany jak nigdy. – Dbałem o niego. Upewniałem się, żeby nie jadł tylko niskokalorycznego świństwa, sypiał w miarę regularnie i nie wyciągał broni częściej niż to potrzebne, a ty to spaprałeś. To był nasz nowy SEAL – warknął Danny.

\- Tutaj nie ma dzikich zwierząt, które chciałyby nas zjeść albo które nie wystraszyłyby się tego hałasu, który robisz – uspokoił go.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj, kiedy przesłuchuję podejrzanego – jęknął Williams, a potem cała jego uwaga została skierowana w stronę mężczyzny, który nie wyglądał wcale na tak pewnego siebie.

Danny czasem bardziej niż on podawał na wariata. Pewnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ale kiedy tracił panowanie nad sobą i zaczynał mamrotać w połowie nieskładnie, ich podejrzani łamali się o wiele szybciej, ponieważ nie byli pewni czy Williams nie uszkodzi ich w porywie ułańskiej fantazji.

\- Five Oh – wyrwało się facetowi.

\- Teraz się boisz? – zakpił Danny. – Myślałeś, że kogo za wami puszczą, skoro okradaliście bogate dzielnice? – spytał i spojrzał na faceta jak na idiotę. – Obudzili nas o trzeciej w nocy. Wiesz co robię o trzeciej w nocy? Śpię. Każdy szanujący się normalny człowiek śpi o tej porze, ponieważ noc jest od snu. I wiesz, że musiałem wstać z ciepłego łóżka, a potem przemaszerować pół dżungli z neandertalczykiem, którego nogi są długości całego mojego ciała, żebyś mógł go na koniec postrzelić?! – warknął. – Nie mogłeś celować w rękę? Musiałeś w nogę? Gdybyś trafił mnie, ty tłuku, to bylibyśmy już w połowie drogi do domu. Znaczy twój martwy korpus leżałby w dżungli w jakimś miejscu, w którym Steve podrzuciłby GPS, ale za to ten oto tutaj SEAL byłby przygotowany do przeniesienia mnie całą drogę z powrotem – poinformował go Danny, jakby mówili o pogodzie i facet wyraźnie pobladł. - Widzisz różnicę wzrostu między nami? Ja go nie odniosę, a to oznacza, że spędzimy tutaj dwadzieścia minut czekając na nasz oddział, który muszę wam powiedzieć, że nie będzie zadowolony z tego, że postrzeliliście jego dowódcę. I ten cały czas będziemy tutaj siedzieć bez porannej kawy – zakończył takim tonem, jakby wulkan nagle ogłosił swoją aktywność i mieli zaraz zginąć.

Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie mogąc się nawet opanować. Włosy Danny'ego były niemożliwie potargane i lepiły się do spoconego czoła. Nie miał w oczach szaleństwa, bo ewidentnie poczuł się lepiej, kiedy się wygadał, ale ich zatrzymani nie wiedzieli, że Williams to więcej ujadania niż gryzienia.

Nie był też nawet trochę zdziwiony, gdy z prawej dobiegł go śmiech Kono. Nie wiedział jak daleko było słychać Danny'ego, ale może faktycznie mówił przez pełne dwadzieścia minut nie zdając sobie z tego nawet sprawy.

ooo

Danny pomógł mu wejść do domu i Steve był mu naprawdę wdzięczny. Może nie do końca mógł chodzić jak mu się początkowo wydawało. Mięsień został uszkodzony, co oznaczało rehabilitację. Miał tygodniowe zwolnienie, ale zamierzał je i tak wykorzystać na nadrobienie papierkowej roboty.

Opadł na kanapę, bo zdecydowali, że to będzie pierwszy przystanek. Nie spali zbyt długo i teraz zmęczenie zaczynało się na nim odbijać. Albo znieczulenie mięśniowe do końca sparaliżowało jego nogę, która naprawdę była mu konieczna do chodzenia.

\- Przyniosę ci wodę – zaproponował Danny, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

\- W szafce jest kawa, którą lubisz – rzucił.

\- Dzięki Bogu – jęknął Danny jak zawsze nie zawodząc, jeśli chodziło o uwielbienie do kofeiny.

ooo

Ocknął się, kiedy Danny potrząsnął nim niezbyt delikatnie. Jego powieki wydawały się niesamowicie ciężkie. Danny jednak nie dawał za wygraną, więc otworzył oczy, wpatrując się wprost w błękitne tęczówki Williamsa.

Nie mógł odpłynąć na więcej niż dwie minuty, ale miał wrażenie, że minęła cała wieczność.

\- Okej, zmiana planów. Wchodzimy do góry – poinformował go Danny. – No chodź, superSEAL. Czas do łóżka.

\- Mam wrażenie, że tym razem wcale mnie tam nie zabierasz z odpowiednich pobudek – stwierdził.

Danny posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

\- Czyli dzielimy pobudki na dobre i złe? – zakpił mężczyzna. – Podziękujesz mi później, że nie zasnąłeś na kanapie.

\- Podziękuję ci teraz, jeśli pozwolisz mi tutaj zostać – odparł, chociaż to było głupie.

Wiedział, że Danny ma rację i powinien się położyć, ale nie miał sił na nic.

\- Gdybyś się wcześniej nie wyrywał medykom, nie dostałbyś końskiej dawki leków przeciwbólowych – oznajmił mu Danny.

I pamiętał dokładnie tę podejrzaną igłę, która znalazła się w jego ramieniu. Powinien był podejrzewać spisek od samego początku. Nie mógł jednak jakoś uwierzyć w to, że Danny naprawdę pozwolił go naćpać.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – powiedział Williams, zabierając się za podnoszenie go, więc Steve odepchnął się od kanapy, pozwalając części swojego ciężaru spocząć na barkach Danny'ego.

\- Musimy się umyć - stwierdził.

\- To też jest moja erotyczna fantazja, ale na razie niedostępna. Co powiesz na to, że rozbierzemy cię, położymy w łóżku i wytrę ręcznikiem resztkę krwi? – zaproponował Williams.

Danny miał zawsze znakomite pomysły.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny, czuł się o wiele lepiej. Musiało minąć kilka godzin, bo słońce stało naprawdę wysoko na niebie, a on był piekielnie głodny. Trochę zaskoczyły go odgłosy dobiegające z kuchni, więc zabrał zapasowy pistolet. Danny mógł się kręcić po jego domu, ale równie dobrze mógł być to ktokolwiek inny. A Steve nie miewał wielu gości.

Williams odwrócił się w jego kierunku, kiedy tylko pojawił się na parterze. W jego rękach był kubek pełen kawy i miał na sobie świeżą koszulę. Jednak to nie to zaskoczyło go najbardziej.

\- Cath? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, wyciągając w jego stronę pudełko z pizzą.

\- Danny mówił, że będziesz piekielnie głodny, kiedy się obudzisz – rzuciła.

Faktycznie jego żołądek wydał z siebie dość głośny dźwięk, który był nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym.

\- Kiedy wróciłaś? – spytał, siadając na jednym ze stołków.

\- To tylko na weekend – uprzedziła go, nie wdając się w szczegóły. – Miałam cię nawet nie kłopotać, ale w wiadomościach podano, że jeden z Five Oh został ranny, więc… - urwała sugestywnie spoglądając na niego.

\- Nic mi nie jest – uspokoił ją.

Danny prychnął.

\- Ma w udzie wyrwane połowę ciała i stracił sporo krwi. Potłuczone żebra, uraz głowy i tak go naćpali, że uśmiechnął się do gubernatora, kiedy ten powiedział, że chce pełen raport na poniedziałek – poinformował ją Williams, nie robiąc nawet najmniejszej przerwy na zrobienie wdechu. – Nie podejrzewają wstrząśnienia, ale dobrze byłoby od czasu do czasu sprawdzać czy wszystko w porządku. Pewnie zresztą znasz ten dryl – dodał, spoglądając na nią wymownie.

Cath uśmiechnęła się, jakby współdzielili właśnie jakiś moment, gdzie porozumienie spływało bez słów. Steve miał dziwne wrażenie, że dotyczy to jego licznych ran, które faktycznie opatrywał Danny z Cath na zmianę.

\- Nie przesadzajcie – powiedział, ale żadne z nich nie wyglądało, jakby byli pod wrażeniem jego cichego protestu.

\- Zatrzymujesz się tutaj czy w jednostce? – spytał rzeczowo Danny.

\- Muszę wrócić po rzeczy – odparła.

\- Weź mój samochód – zaproponował Danny. – Zostanę tutaj trochę dopóki nie wrócisz, a potem muszę skoczyć do Grace, zanim zacznie rozpaczać, że jej ulubiony wujek jest w opłakanym stanie.

\- Zrób mu zdjęcie z dzisiejszą gazetą – podrzuciła Cath.

I tak akurat postępowali porywacze oraz terroryści. A on nie był przetrzymywaną ofiarą, chociaż Danny najwyraźniej skrzętnie zaplanował podrzucenie mu strażnika i niańki w jednym na cały weekend. Spodziewał się, że będzie dziwniej, kiedy spotkają się we trójkę, ale żartowali normalnie. Cath musiała wiedzieć, że coś się między nimi zmieniło, ponieważ jednak istniały powody, dla których pracowała w Wywiadzie przez tyle lat. On był dobry, ale ona posiadała coś więcej niż wyszkolenie.

Ku jego zgrozie Danny faktycznie wyciągnął swoją komórkę z kieszeni spodni i wykierował aparat w jego stronę.


	8. Chapter 8

Cath obudziła go dopiero całkiem wieczorem, żeby podać mu porcję leków, których naprawdę nie chciał brać. Antyseptyk na jego nodze zapobiegał zakażeniu. Nie potrzebował antybiotyków prewencyjnie, chociaż Danny upierał się, że zabójcze zarazki znajdujące się w dżungli na pewno dostały się pod jego skórę. Jego paranoja była jak zawsze rozbrajająca, ale przecież nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć w twarz. Z drugiej jednak strony zrobił to i został nagrodzony jednym z tych długich spojrzeń pełnych niedowierzania, a potem przyszedł wykład na temat higieny, w trakcie którego zasnął.

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy Danny opuścił jego dom.

\- Ostatnia pigułka – obiecała mu Cath, więc posłusznie otworzył usta. – Grzeczny chłopiec – rzuciła, klepiąc go głowie.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego zdrętwiał, ale to mocno przypomniało mu o Dannym, a starał się nie myśleć o ostatnim tygodniu zbyt intensywnie, kiedy jego noga była w tym stanie. Cath często traktowała go jak dziecko albo półidiotę, ale to była po prostu część ich relacji. Nie stał za tym jad, niechęć i faktyczne nieprzyjemne uczucia. Nie mieli przeszłości, która dzieliłaby ich. Coś jednak w jej tonie zaniepokoiło go i nie bardzo potrafił określić co. Cath była dobra, ale nie mogła wiedzieć co robili z Dannym. Przyglądał się sobie dostatecznie długo w lustrze, żeby mieć pewność, że nie ma tego wypisanego na twarzy. I może Danny właśnie o tym mówił, kiedy siedzieli do pasa w oceanie, nadzy jak ich Pan Bóg stworzył. Cath nie wiedziała nic, ale to jego własna głowa bawiła się z nim w ciuciubabkę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała jak zawsze widząc o wiele za dużo.

\- Danny wrzeszczał na zatrzymanego o czwartej nad ranem przez ponad dwadzieścia minut. Myślę, że głównie dlatego, że chciał wypłoszyć z okolicy wszystkie pumy – westchnął, bo wspomnienia zaczynały do niego dopiero docierać falami.

\- Na Oahu nie ma pum – odparła i tęsknił za jej rozsądkiem.

\- Wiem, próbuję mu to powiedzieć od zeszłego roku – rzekł, zadowolony, że ktoś nareszcie go rozumiał.

\- Może chciał po prostu kawy? – zaryzykowała Cath.

Co gorsza to było równie prawdopodobne. Widział jak Danny działał bez kofeiny i wyglądał jak zombie, które nie dostało dostatecznej liczby mózgów na śniadanie. Chin nigdy nie powinien był mu pokazywać tamtego serialu. Taka apokalipsa nie miała sensu bytu. Stany były zabezpieczone nawet przed atakami człowiekopodobnych wysysających ludzkie mózgi. Sam widział plany obrony i znał kilku chłopaków, którzy zostali odpowiednio przeszkoleni.

Położył się płasko na łóżku, czując nadciągającą migrenę. Nie kręciło mu się w głowie, ale leki zawsze mieszały z nim. To była kolejna forma utraty kontroli i to najgorszego sortu, ponieważ nie mógł walczyć z chemią, którą wstrzyknięto mu dożylnie. Łóżko ugięło się, gdy Cath położyła się obok, naciągając na nich kołdrę.

Nie był pewien kto wymienił pościel, ale na pewno była nowa. Cath położyła głowę ostrożnie na jego ramieniu, jakby badała teren. Oberwał w kamizelkę i chociaż przyjęła impet, miał dość wyraźnie ślady tam, gdzie kule mogły go przeszyć. Kiedy Danny dorwał ich zbiega, facet pewnie nie miał już ani jednego naboju w magazynku.

ooo

\- Więc ty i Danny… - zaczęła Cath.

I to nie była pierwsza rzecz, którą chciał usłyszeć o poranku. Uśmiechała się do niego szeroko znad kubka z kawą. Mgliście przypominał sobie, że to nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy rozmawiali o ludziach, z którymi spali pomiędzy spotkaniami z sobą. Danny mylił się. Gdyby byli z Cath w związku przede wszystkim odczuwałby zazdrość na samą myśl, że ktoś inny dotykałby jej. Wymieniali jednak informacje jak dwoje najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy chcieli poniekąd pochwalić się swoimi podbojami.

\- Zdarzyło się – odparł wymijająco.

Jej brew powędrowała naprawdę wysoko.

\- Nie powiesz nic więcej? Nie zdradzisz mi czy jest równie głośny w łóżku co normalnie? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Danny jest prywatną osobą – odparł. – Naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – dodał.

I Cath bardzo powoli skinęła głową, jakby starała się to przyjąć do wiadomości. Niemal od razu na jej twarzy pojawiła się ta mina, którą dobrze znał. Cath myślała o czymś usilnie i nawet się nie kryła z tym, że się o niego martwi. A to oznaczało tylko więcej rozmów z migreną w tle. Danny miał rację co do jednego - potłukł głowę o wiele mocniej niż przypuszczał. To nie było wstrząśnienie, nie miał zawrotów głowy i nie mdliło go, ale miał się z tym pomęczyć jeszcze kilka dni.

\- Był czas, że żałowałam, że kiedykolwiek zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać, Steve – przyznała Cath, szokując go trochę. – Wiesz, że dziewczyny marzą o mężu, dzieciach, domku z białym ogródkiem i psie – wymieniła jednym tchem. – Ale z naszymi godzinami pracy to szaleństwo. Wybraliśmy coś łatwiejszego, Steve i wiele dla mnie znaczysz, ale bywały chwile, że znaczyłeś więcej. Przez chwilę nawet sądziłam, że chciałeś się oświadczyć – dodała.

I pamiętał pewną noc przed Jemenem czy Azerbejdżanem, kiedy wyrwali się na ostatnią przepustkę przed misją. Sypianie z sobą w bazie było mocnym naruszeniem zasad, ale co robili poza niewiele wszystkich obchodziło. Nie oni jedni mieli układ, który znakomicie działał. A wtedy naprawdę potrzebowali odprężenia. Pamiętał jak leżał z nią w łóżku w jakimś tanim hotelu i nie rozmawiali, ponieważ nie mieli wiele do powiedzenia. Nigdy nie gadali przed misjami. Żadne nie wiedziało co się wydarzy za dwanaście godzin. I miał ochotę trochę przyrzec coś komuś – jej, komukolwiek – żeby mieć po co wracać.

Cath westchnęła.

\- Chcesz znowu to zrobić? – spytała wprost. – Znowu wejść w łatwy układ? Wiesz chyba już, że z tego nie jest łatwo się wyplątać. Kiedy raz zaczniesz…

\- Danny rozumie – wszedł jej w słowo.

Zaśmiała się.

\- Oczywiście, że Danny rozumie. To ty nie rozumiesz, Steve – prychnęła i poklepała go po policzku. – Ten układ między nami miał sens, ponieważ nie wiedzieliśmy ile dni nam zostało. Czasem godzin. Nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie będziemy za tydzień. Nie jesteś już w aktywnej służbie i nie wiem co cię powstrzymuje teraz – przyznała. – Jesteś w domu, on jest na Oahu i nigdzie się nie wybiera – rzuciła.

Najchętniej uciekłby wzrokiem, ale to byłoby słabe. Ten ich układ nie był dla niego specjalnie męczący, ale z drugiej strony on zawsze był wysyłany na misje, gdzie nie miał dwóch minut, żeby pomyśleć. Cath pracowała w Wywiadzie, więc miała więcej czasu na życie. Nawet na lotniskowcu zacumowanym pośrodku Atlantyku. Rzadko wysyłano ją w teren, ale jeśli już to oznaczało, że Marynarka była w bardzo głębokim gównie. Ich jednostka ochraniała ją raz czy dwa.

\- To nie jest takie proste – westchnął, przypominając sobie jak żywy Danny wydawał się, kiedy uprawiali seks.

A raczej, kiedy Williams wprowadzał go w całkiem nieznany świat doznań. Początek jego i Cath był czysto logicznym następstwem nerwów, budującej się między nimi więzi i wizji rychłej śmierci. Był bardziej świadom, kiedy ustalał zasady z Dannym i cofnięcie tego wszystkiego, kiedy Williams żył swoimi regułami wydawało mu się niemożliwe.

Nie widział też powodu, dla którego Danny miałby chcieć czegoś więcej z nim akurat.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że to będzie łatwe – zaśmiała się Cath. – Nie mówię, że masz od razu rzucać się na głęboką wodę, ale zastanów się czy za kilka lat nie będziesz żałował, że zaczęliście coś podobnego jak my. Nadal będziesz na Oahu i on również. Grace dorośnie.

Nagle widział to całkiem wyraźnie, ale jego już nie było na obrazku. Danny żywo interesował się płcią przeciwną, chociaż nie szukał dla Grace matki. Gabby wyjechała, ale Steve był pewien, że gdyby zdecydowała inaczej, byliby do tej pory razem, co dawało dobre dwa lata. I Danny'emu nie przeszkadzało to, że doktor Asano nie była tak do końca zainteresowana aktywnością seksualną w trochę innym wymiarze, więc to musiało być coś więcej. Steve widział jak dobry był Danny w te gierki i jaką radość mu to sprawiało. Doprowadził go do orgazmu, tylko instruując go swoim pewnym głosem. Jego palce nadal się trochę podwijały na samo wspomnienie.

\- Nie mówię, że to co macie teraz nie jest dobre – ciągnęła Cath. – Znam cię, więc nieprzypadkowo wiem, że Danny na pewno wraca do domu zadowolony – zażartowała. – Ale może 'dobrze' to trochę za mało? Może czas celować w 'doskonale'?

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz – westchnął.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, mrużąc przy tym lekko oczy, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że cała przyjemność leżała po jej stronie.

ooo

Danny wpadł z Grace jeszcze tego samego dnia, bo najwyraźniej małej nie wystarczyły zdjęcia. Przyniosła mu nawet ananasa przewiązanego wstążką, chociaż miał dziwne wrażenie, że to był akurat pomysł jej ojca. Gdyby jeszcze nie rzuciła się w stronę jego zranionego uda, żeby się do niego przytulić, byłby najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

W końcu wiedział jak czuł się Danny, gdy z jednej strony chciał trzymać ją w ramionach jak najdłużej, a z drugiej miał ochotę ulżyć obolałej kończynie. Może faktycznie zbyt często jeden z nich kończył ranny.

\- Okej, Grace. Myślę, że wujek już pamięta dlaczego miał spędzić dzisiejszy dzień na leżaku na swoim lanai – stwierdził Danny, zabierając małą. – Może pomożesz cioci Cath? – spytał. – Wiesz, pokroicie ananasa albo coś…

Grace nie wydawała się przekonana, ale jeden rzut oka na ojca powiedział jej, że Danny tak na poważnie chciał, żeby zostawiła ich samych. Williams zresztą poparł go, gdy tylko mała zniknęła z pola jego widzenia.

\- Nie otworzyła rany? – upewnił się Danny, pomagając mu się usadzić na leżaku.

\- Myliłeś się – stwierdził Steve. – Dałbyś radę mnie wynieść z tej dżungli – odparł.

Danny przewrócił oczami, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że to faktycznie byłoby możliwe, ale potrzebowałby do tego odpowiedniej motywacji. Pewnie groźby rychłej śmierci. Może z tutejszego zoo w przyszłości ucieknie jakaś puma i będzie miał okazję zobaczyć jak Williams radzi sobie z dzikimi kotami, których się tak panicznie boi.

\- Widzę, że już ci całkiem lepiej – rzucił Danny. – Może kolejny spacerek po dżungli?

\- W piątek będę o piątej biegał, chcesz się przyłączyć? – odbił piłeczkę.

\- Mają aerodynamiczne kule? – zdziwił się Williams, a potem zmarszczył brwi. – Z tobą jest tak bardzo coś nie w porządku.

Steve jednak miał całkiem odmienne zdanie na ten temat. Miał wrażenie, że dopiero teraz wszystko zaczynało się układać.

ooo  
Cath przyniosła mu kolejną porcję pigułek tuż przed snem i uśmiechnęła się do niego tym wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem, którego nienawidził. Zawsze uważał się za trochę bardziej skomplikowanego, ale najwyraźniej wszyscy wokół rozgryzali go bez problemów. Może jeszcze kilka lat temu faktycznie byłby przerażony i skonfundowany, ale Cath miała rację. Zmieniły się jego realia i chociaż nadal pracował w terenie, ludzie, których ścigał nie byli nawet w połowie tak niebezpieczni i dobrze wyszkoleni jak jego dawni przeciwnicy. Wraz ze śmiercią Hessów mógł otworzyć nowy rozdział w życiu, ale może doszło to do niego z lekkim opóźnieniem.

Cath zaczęła się rozbierać, a potem otworzyła jedną z jego szuflad i naciągnęła na siebie koszulkę o kilka rozmiarów zbyt wielką. Śledził w milczeniu jej ruchy, czując się po raz pierwszy trochę nieswojo. Nie zaczął jeszcze niczego z Dannym, ale spanie z Cath wydawało mu się teraz mocno nieodpowiednie. Może zdradził go również wzrok, bo brew Rollins uniosła się odrobinę wyżej, kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała.

\- Na pewno nie będę spała na twojej kanapie. Jest niewygodna – poinformowała go.

\- Danny wspominał – rzucił krótko, nie protestując, kiedy wsunęła się obok niego.

\- Może to jest główny powód, dla którego postanowił zacząć z tobą sypiać? Stały dostęp do wygodnego łóżka – zakpiła.

Zepchnąłby ją z łóżka, gdyby miał chociaż trochę siły.

ooo

Nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, kiedy nieoznakowany SUV zatrzymał się na jego podjeździe. Cath była już spakowana i chyba dobrze, że załatwiła sobie podwózkę, bo jego noga nie była wcale w lepszym stanie. Może powinien był po prostu zgodzić się na wypożyczenie tych kul, które mu zaproponowano. Poruszanie się z nimi byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze.

Objął ją ciasno ramionami, zastanawiając się, kiedy następnym razem się zobaczą.

\- Do widzenia Steve – powiedziała miękko jak zawsze.

\- Aloha, Cath – odparł. – Tylko wróć do nas, bo masz gdzie wracać - dodał, ponieważ ktoś kiedyś powinien był to powiedzieć.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale skinęła głową, w lot chwytając o co chodzi. Jej uśmiech stał się tylko szerszy.

\- Będziemy czekać - rzucił, kiedy podeszła do drzwi samochodu.

Przez chwilę spoglądał za oddalającym się pojazdem. Z tego dziwnego transu wybudził go dopiero dźwięk telefonu. Danny zamierzał wpaść sprawdzić jak się czuje jeszcze przed pracą. Robili tak niezliczoną ilość razy, kiedy któryś z nich był na zwolnieniu. Danny nie miał nikogo prócz Five Oh na wyspie, kto mógłby mu dostarczyć zakupy do domu, a Steve nienawidził pigułek. Uzupełniali się idealnie.

ooo

Do pracy dotarł dopiero w środę, dzięki uprzejmości Danny'ego. Nie było sensu, żeby siedział w domu, nudząc się, kiedy jego noga pozwalała mu już na siedzenie. Równie dobrze mógł nadrobić papierkową robotę w swoim biurze. Danny z radością zresztą poprowadził tego ranka swój samochód, wypominając mu każde najmniejsze przewinienie drogowe, które Steve popełnił jakiś tydzień wcześniej, kiedy spieszyli się do pracy. To było przerażające jak bardzo pamiętliwy był Williams.

Policja przejęła ich zatrzymanych, ale podobno nie mieli problemów z wyciągnięciem od nich zeznań, odkąd Danny ich zmiękczył swoją tyradą. Williams nie przyznawał się do torturowania w celu pozyskania informacji, ale Steve wiedział lepiej. Danny był przerażający przed pierwszą kawą. Jego partner zresztą zmierzał już w stronę jego biura z dwoma kubkami w dłoniach. Kono i Chin pracowali z Groverem w terenie tego dnia i nie widzieli ich od dobrych dwóch godzin.

Danny postawił przed nim kubek z herbatą, a potem wyjął garść pigułek, które musiał zabrać dzisiaj rano z jego szafki w sypialni, kiedy Steve przygotowywał się do wyjścia. Odkąd nie mógł pływać ani biegać, jego dzień zaczynał się o wiele później i z niczym nie zdążał. Danny okpił już i to, twierdząc, że nie wierzył, że postrzał dopiero sprawił, że Steve stawał się człowiekiem. Podobno bardziej obstawiał ugryzienie. I Danny na pewno powinien przestać czytać 'Zmierzch', który zawrócił w głowie ostatnio Grace.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział.

\- Wiem, że jesteś niezniszczalny, ale spraw mi tę przyjemność i po prostu to zażyj – poprosił Danny.

Spojrzał na pigułki i skrzywił się.

\- To żadne przeciwbólowe ty maszyno, tylko antybiotyki – obiecał mu Danny.

Połknął je na raz, a potem prawie poparzył sobie usta gorącą herbatą. Najwyraźniej została świeżo zaparzona i Steve miał przyjemność pić jedną z Rachel. To ona musiała nauczyć Danny'ego tego i owego o herbatach, bo ta była znakomita.

\- Jakieś wieści od Cath? – spytał jego partner.

\- Nie, ale to jedna z tych misji, o których nie mogła powiedzieć ani słowa – odparł.

Jemu było łatwiej się pogodzić z tym brakiem informacji. Danny nawet po tylu latach ciągle tego samego drylu nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Ich mała ohana rozrosła się jakoś z biegiem czasu. Kono wypadała z Cath do baru dla surferów, żeby poplotkować niemal zawsze, kiedy Rollins zostawała na dłużej.

Dawno już nie wyszli wspólnie wieczorem po prostu obgadać swoje prywatne sprawy, ale praca przeszkadzała im w zorganizowaniu czegokolwiek. Wiedział, że Kono i Chin starali się jakoś utrzymywać stały kontakt ze swoją liczną rodziną, co nie było łatwe. Tylko w ostatnim tygodniu nie zdążyli pojawić się na ślubie wspólnej kuzynki.

\- Miałbyś ochotę zjeść ze mną kolację? – spytał, zaskoczony jak łatwo mu to poszło.

\- Pizza czy włoskie? – zainteresował się Danny.

Steve wziął głębszy wdech, unosząc wyżej głowę, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego, żeby jego partner był od niego wyższy. Danny jednak nie usiadł na krześle, opierając się biodrem o jego biurko.

\- Myślałem bardziej o restauracji na dachu Hiltona. Podobno mają świetny widok – przyznał, obserwując dokładnie jakie emocje pojawiały się na twarzy Danny'ego.

Od czystego zaskoczenia, przeszli do niespodziewanej podejrzliwości, ale kiedy Williams nie znalazł pułapki czającej się gdzieś w tle, przechylił głowę trochę w prawo, spoglądając na niego trochę pod kątem z lekkim uśmiechem w kąciku ust.

\- Na ocean? – zakpił Danny i pewnie tego powinien był się spodziewać.

To nie była do końca odpowiedź, ale też nie usłyszał 'nie', którego obawiał się najbardziej.

\- Coś się stało? To jedna z tych sytuacji, w których powiesz mi, że umierasz? Albo zostałeś ponownie powołany do służby? – spytał Danny prosto z mostu.

\- Obiecałem, że nie wyjadę bez pożegnania – przypomniał mu.

\- Tak i zostawiłeś list – odparł Danny.

Może to jednak nie była najlepsza droga obrony.

\- Jestem w Rezerwie, ale za pół roku będę mógł przejść w stan spoczynku – poinformował Danny'ego, nie chcąc za bardzo nazywać tego emeryturą. – Chciałbym zaprosić cię na kolację – powiedział spokojnie.

Danny skinął, jakby chciał mu pokazać, że tę część przyjął do wiadomości.

\- Potrzebuje kontekstu, Steve – przyznał Williams.

\- Nie spaliśmy z Cath ze sobą w ten weekend. I nie będziemy ze sobą sypiać. Skończyliśmy z tym – oznajmił Danny'emu i Williams wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Steve – jęknął Danny. – Proszę powiedz mi, że nie zrobiłeś niczego popieprzonego jak na przykład próba zapoznania Cath z elementami BDSM bez porozmawiania z nią – poprosił Danny, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

\- Zwariowałeś? Moje jaja przestałyby być częścią mojego organizmu - poinformował go całkiem poważnie. – Nie mamy już powodów, żeby to ciągnąć. Ona znajdzie kogoś innego o ile już nie znalazła. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – dodał tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby wszystko było jasne. – Wiem, że źle zaczęliśmy, ale nie chcę, żeby to pomiędzy nami to było tylko pieprzenie w wolne popołudnie. Znam cię, a ty znasz mnie. Moglibyśmy to ciągnąć, ale… - urwał. – Chciałbym cię zaprosić na kolację. Wtedy pogadamy.

Danny wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby mu ulżyło.

\- Dobra, ale to Hilton. Błagam cię nie zapomnij portfela. Nadal płacę alimenty – przypomniał mu mężczyzna.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny przeglądał menu o wiele dłużej niż zwykle i Steve zaczął podejrzewać, że ich rachunek będzie monstrualny. Mężczyzna jak zawsze był w koszuli, ale nie przypominała tych, które przeważnie nosił do pracy. Jeśli sądził, że tamte doskonale pasowały do sylwetki Danny'ego, ta po prostu leżała, jakby została specjalnie dla niego uszyta. I może tak było w rzeczywistości. Danny nigdy nie ukrywał, że koszule i krawaty stanowiły jego małe grzeszki. Na nieszczęście ,jakoś w czasie ich znajomości ,stały się słabymi punktami Steve'a.

Nie mógł oderwać wzroku, ale też niespecjalnie się z tym ukrywał.

Danny spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Widok faktycznie był doskonały, chociaż Williams kpił z oceanu dobrych kilka minut, Steve wiedział, że wybrał idealnie.

\- Nie powinieneś mnie zabawiać rozmową? – zainteresował się Danny.

\- Dostatecznie bardzo lubisz dźwięk własnego głosu – odgryzł się. – Zastanawiam się czy już wiesz co jest tutaj najdroższego w karcie – dodał.

\- Zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę i zaczynasz od pokazania swojej skąpości? Wow, McGarrett, a zawsze się zastanawiałem dlaczego nie znalazłeś sobie nikogo z takim wyglądem – zaśmiał się Danny.

\- To jest komplement? – upewnił się, bo z Williamsem nigdy nie było nic wiadomo.

W oczach mężczyzny pojawił się jednak ten dobrze znany mu błysk. To był komplement i może jeszcze nie tak dawno przeoczyłby go.

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz przejść w stan spoczynku? – spytał Danny, biorąc go z zaskoczenia.

\- Tak – przyznał ostrożnie, nie wiedząc za bardzo czy mężczyzna nie doszuka się w tym czegoś podejrzanego.

Nie chciał się przenieść dla Danny'ego. Po prostu poczuł, że nadszedł już czas. Five Oh stało się dla niego nową jednostką, braćmi broni. W języku Danny'ego – wysadzali dostatecznie wiele budynków w ciągu miesiąca, żeby jego pirotechniczne ciągotki były zaspokajane. Nie mógł narzekać na nudę, a paradoksalnie ta praca była o wiele bezpieczniejsza. Nawet kiedy któryś z nich zostawał porwany.

\- Gubernator nie będzie miał nic do powiedzenia na temat _fraternizacji_? – spytał Danny.

\- Mam carte blanche na zarządzanie tą jednostką według własnych upodobań – przyznał, chociaż Danny musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo narzekał na ten temat średnio raz w tygodniu, twierdząc, że Steve nie ma nikogo nad sobą, kto mógłby nad nim zapanować.

Jakby Williams nie był dostatecznym hamulcem we wszystkich zwariowanych planach, które prześlizgiwały mu się przez głowę.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby gubernator miał akurat to na myśli – podrzucił Danny i spoglądał na niego wymownie, oczekując konkretnej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie martwiło cię to wcześniej, kiedy zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać – stwierdził.

\- Jesteśmy dorośli Steven i przynajmniej jeden z nas nie jest zwierzęciem – odparł Danny.

\- Czy to cię czyni zoofilem? – zastanowił się, nie ukrywając nawet jak zaczyna go to bawić.

Danny posłał mu spojrzenie, które mówiło, że nawet nie zamierza kłopotać się komentować tego idiotyzmu.

\- Wcześniej nie mówiliśmy o związku. Związek oznacza, że jakoś w ciągu roku będziemy musieli powiedzieć Chinowi i Kono. Poznasz Grace w zupełnie odmiennej roli i nie będę nawet zaczynał o batalii, którą stoczę z Rachel – wyjaśnił Danny.

\- Stoczymy – poprawił go. – Znam gubernatora – przypomniał mu. – A Kono i Chin wiedzą - dodał, ponieważ Kalakaua dała im spokój po incydencie w dżungli pewnie tylko dlatego, że stwierdziła, że to za wcześnie, aby się wtrącać w ich życie.

Nie miał złudzeń, że pewnie nadrobi z nawiązką, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Nazywano Danny'ego jego żoną od dłuższego czasu. Teraz tylko doleją oliwy do ognia.

Danny nie odpowiedział, jedynie patrzył na niego długo z wyrazem twarzy, który trudno było rozszyfrować. Steve nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze z ciszą, co pewnie było paradoksalne, skoro tak nie lubił mówić. Danny jednak wypełniał wszystko swoimi słowami. Milczący Danny Williams to nie było nic dobrego. Irytowało go choćby to, że nie miał pojęcia, co chodziło mu po głowie. Danny przeważnie był otwarty na temat uczuć i nie bał się wyrażania ich nawet w najdziwniejszych sytuacjach. Nie skomentował jednak pomysłu randki, zgodził się jedynie przyjść i Steve nie miał pojęcia czy to nie jest jakiś test. Jeśli tak – oblewał, ponieważ nie bywał na takich spotkaniach. Nie potrafił nikogo zabawiać specjalnie. Był też gównianym gospodarzem, bo to Danny zawsze przynosił piwo.

\- Jeśli tego nie czujesz… - zaczął ostrożnie, nie chcąc za wiele ujawniać.

Nie rozgryzł jeszcze niczego, co działo się w jego własnej głowie, ale nie chciał tego robić sam. Nie wiedziałby nawet od czego zacząć.

Danny spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- Gdybym nie czuł tej więzi między nami, tej iskry, nie zacząłbym z tobą sypiać – oznajmił mu całkiem poważnie Williams, co trochę go uspokoiło. – Problemem nie jest to czy to czuje czy nie. Problemem jest to, że my jesteśmy w związku od długiego czasu – przyznał Danny. – Wiesz dlaczego rozeszliśmy się z Gabby? – spytał nagle. – Nie dlatego, że wyjechała, ale dlatego, że jej nie zatrzymałem. Nie miałem powodu. Nie czuję się specjalnie samotny, bo jeśli nie jestem z córką to pracuję, a kiedy pracuję to jestem z tobą. Kiedy nie jestem z Grace i przypadkowo skończyliśmy o przyzwoitej porze, jestem u ciebie na lanai, pijąc piwo, które wkładam do twojej lodówki, jakby znajdowała się w mojej kuchni. Byłem twoją osobą towarzyszącą na niemal każdej imprezie gubernatora, nie wspomnę o ślubach w rodzinie China i Kono. Nie znam tych ludzi, ale zawsze pytałeś czy nie chciałbym wyjść z tobą, kryjąc się za jedzeniem i alkoholem – przypomniał mu.

Faktycznie może te żarty o żonie nie do końca nie miały fundamentu. Mogli przyłożyć do tego dłoń. A nawet wszystkie kończyny, ale wydawało się nieodpowiednie pojawiać się na imprezach rodzinnych tylko we trójkę, kiedy ich jednostka to były cztery osoby. Mama Kono teraz doskonale znała Danny'ego, ale nigdy nie wysyłano zaproszeń do Williamsa, bo wiadome było z góry, że przyjdą razem. Raz nawet kuzyn China był tak bezczelny, że zamieścił na kartce z potwierdzeniem przybycia na ślub oba ich nazwiska. I może to nie był żart, tylko posiadająca całkiem mocne podstawy dedukcja.

\- Nie widzę problemu – przyznał.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Dobra, to może nie jest problem. Nie wiem tylko jak mielibyśmy kooperować. Nie zmieni się praktycznie nic – zauważył Danny. – Totalnie wszystko będzie po staremu. A mam wrażenie, że wiesz, powinno być wielkie **wow** , czekanie i niepewność.

Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Niepewność i czekanie mam teraz. Wielkie **wow** jak to określiłeś nadeszło w zeszły weekend – przyznał. – Twoje wielkie **wow** chyba było kiedy cię zaprosiłem i nie wiedziałeś co jest grane – stwierdził.

\- A na co będę czekał w niepewności? – spytał go Danny, ale w kącikach jego ust błąkał się lekki uśmieszek.

\- Na to kiedy zaproponuję, żebyś ze mną zamieszkał – odparł, ponieważ to było cholernie logiczne.

\- A dlatego sądzisz, że ty to zaproponujesz? – prychnął Danny.

\- Bo to mój dom, a przecież nie oznajmiłbyś mi, że się wprowadzasz… - urwał i zmarszczył brwi. – Nie, faktycznie byłbyś w stanie – stwierdził i nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

Danny starał się zrobić obrażoną minę, ale nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze. Co gorsza to nie była najdziwniejsza rozmowa, jaką przeprowadzali. Przypominał sobie niejasno kiedy Danny pierwszy raz powiedział mu, że go kocha. I to był trochę efekt adrenaliny, przerażenia i zapachu prochu w powietrzu. Zrobił to jednak z taką łatwością, że Steve bardziej wystraszył się tego wyznania niż faceta, który ostrzeliwał ich z broni ciężkiej. To 'kocham cię' znaczyło bardzo wiele skomplikowanych rzeczy, których nie rozgryzali wtedy, ponieważ to nie był czas i miejsce. Poza tym Danny kochał również Kono i China. Ich przyjaźń była trochę silniejsza, pewnie przez to jak wielkiego strachu napędzali sobie wzajemnie. Więc nie – nie obawiał się braku uczuć, bo 'kocham cię' Danny'ego oznaczało tyle, co 'dbam o ciebie' i 'chciałbym cię żywego z powrotem'. To czuł sam. A jednak miał wrażenie, że to pomiędzy nimi było zawsze bardziej skomplikowane i popieprzone. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek ktoś wkurzył go tak jak Danny.

\- Nie mogę doczekać się pierwszych kłótni o zasadę trzyminutowych pryszniców – rzucił.

\- Steven, coś takiego jak trzyminutowe prysznice są wymysłem szaleńca albo bardzo nieszczęśliwego człowieka – odparł Danny. – Poza tym chyba udowodniłem ci już mój punkt widzenia, jeśli chodzi o tę kwestię – dodał.

I Steve miał ochotę zapytać kiedy niby o tym rozmawiali, ale słowa zamarły mu w ustach, kiedy zobaczył bardzo wymowny uśmieszek Danny'ego. Tak, w zasadzie trzyminutowe prysznice były częścią jego dawnego życia, a przecież nie wracał do Marynarki.

\- Musimy wymienić bojler na ciepłą wodę – rzucił tylko, starając się za wszelką cenę udawać, że nie dostrzegał wyrazu triumfu na twarzy Danny'ego.

ooo

Williams odwiózł ich do jego domu, bo chodzenie nadal nie było czynnością, która udawała mu się najlepiej. Wątpił, aby mógł również prowadzić. I to było trochę dziwne, że to Danny prowadził, chociaż to on zaprosił go na kolację i owszem zapłacił za nią, chociaż jego matka robiła o wiele lepsze _poi_ *.

Danny spojrzał na niego nie ściągając dłoni z kierownicy. Gdzieś w czasie kolacji poluzował krawat, który powędrował zresztą na tylne siedzenie, kiedy tylko wsiedli do samochodu. Kilka guzików jego koszuli było odpiętych i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że nago widział Danny'ego tylko raz. I to nie było niemiłe wspomnienie.

-To nie było całkiem okropne – powiedział w końcu Danny. – Chociaż dalej nie wiem dlaczego zabrałeś mnie w miejsce, które utrzymuje się z wyzyskiwania turystów.

\- Mają ładny widok – odparł. – Poza tym jesteś prawie turystą. Mieszkasz tutaj tak długo, że powinieneś był spróbować do tej pory tradycyjnych dań – westchnął.

\- Żyłem w przekonaniu, że pizza z ananasem to wasze tradycyjne danie – prychnął Danny.

Nie mógł nie westchnąć cierpiętniczo. Danny obserwował swoje _laulau_ **, jakby mięso miało zaraz odwinąć się z liści i zaatakować go. Może bawiłoby go to bardziej, gdyby nie fakt, że zdał sobie sprawę, że jego własny partner nie miał zielonego pojęcia o Hawajach. I jeśli faktycznie kojarzył wyspy tylko z pizzą i turystami, to nie była najlepsza wizytówka.

Należało to również przede wszystkim zmienić.

\- Pizza jest włoska – poinformował go cierpliwie.

\- Deser był świetny, chociaż bardziej obstawiałem, że uaktywni się twoja miłość do ananasa. Nie wierzę, że zjedliśmy cały posiłek i nie było ani kawałka – odparł Danny.

\- Kamekona wkłada je do krewetek specjalnie, bo bawi go twoje psioczenie – zdradził mu. – Poza tym kokos jest nazywany lekarstwem na wszelkie choroby. Wydawało mi się na miejscu – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.

 _Haupia_ *** nie była czymś, co często jadał, ale i tak pamiętał doskonale jej smak. Kucharz ewidentnie przesadził z naciąganiem przepisu. Danny miał rację – trafili na jedną z pułapek na portfele turystów, ale nie mógł jakoś żałować, bo widok był wspaniały. W odróżnieniu od Williamsa lubił ocean.

Danny spojrzał na niego, a potem przewrócił oczami.

\- Mniej subtelny nie mogę być – westchnął Williams i pochylił się w jego kierunku.

Steve nawet nie drgnął, trochę zaskoczony, kiedy usta Danny'ego okazały się nadal słodkie po zjedzonym niedawno deserze. Pocałunek nie trwał długo, ale Williams nie wrócił na swoje miejsce natychmiast. Zamiast tego spoglądał długo na niego, jakby czekał na jego ruch i Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Och, czekasz na zaproszenie – stwierdził, udając, że się zastanawia czy takie wystosować.

\- Miałem obiecany seks, dupku – prychnął Danny.

\- Ale na pierwszej randce? – spytał.

\- Obiecuję, że będę dżentelmenem i zrobię ci rano śniadanie – odparł Danny.

\- Obaj wiemy, że nie wstaniesz przede mną. Poza tym jesteś nie do zniesienia przed pierwszą kawą – zakpił, ponieważ takie były fakty.

Danny zaplótł dłonie na piersi, mocno się nad czymś zastanawiając i Steve prawie się złamał, zapraszając go jednak do środka. Nie był pewien co będą robić po randce, ale wolał niczego nie planować. Był mimo wszystko ranny i jeśli Danny chciał, aby zrealizowali zamysł sprzed kilku dni, obawiał się, że było to raczej niemożliwe. Nie utrzymałby się na kolanach nawet minuty.

\- Jeśli przyniesiesz mi rano kawę to dojdziesz w moich ustach, a potem zrobię ci śniadanie – obiecał mu Danny bez mrugnięcia okiem.

I to była propozycja godna rozważenia.

ooo

Danny radził sobie z guzikami jego koszuli o wiele za dobrze, pewnie posiadając wprawę z własnymi. Steve starał się jakoś nadążyć, ale mężczyzna przyssał się do jego karku, skutecznie unieruchamiając go swoim ciężarem. Był wciśnięty w łóżko dokładnie tak jak poprzednio, z tym że teraz byłby w stanie przewrócić Danny'ego na plecy. Mgiełka podniecenia dopiero zaczynała przyćmiewać mu umysł. Problem leżał w tym, że nie obyłoby się bez szkód. Jego szwy puściłyby tym razem, a chociaż był mocno zdeterminowany, żeby uprawiać dzisiaj seks, Danny zapewne wykazałby się rozsądkiem i zawiózłby go do szpitala.

\- Rozbierzesz się tym razem? – spytał.

Danny znieruchomiał i podniósł się, układając się pośladkami na jego wzwodzie. I to było mocno nieczyste zagranie, bo ruszał tyłkiem przy każdym swoim ruchu. Ta pozycja pewnie miała odciążyć jego nogę, ale jeśli mieli uprawiać seks w ten sposób za każdym razem, kiedy zostawał ranny, mógł niespecjalnie bronić się przed podejrzanymi.

Danny odpinał guziki swojej koszuli, ale to bardziej przypominało striptiz niż metodyczne pozbywanie się ubrania. Ciało mężczyzny wykonywało te lekkie prawie niezauważalne ruchy w lewo i prawo. I Danny nie był zbyt giętki, więc wszystko było trochę kanciaste, ale jednocześnie cholernie seksowne. Chyba czynnikiem X, który sprawiał, że tracił głowę była pewność siebie Williamsa. Danny wyglądał jak seks na dwóch nogach i jakby tego było mało ten wąski tyłek wiercił się na jego biodrach doprowadzając go do szału.

\- Miałeś mnie wypieprzyć – przypomniał mu Williams.

Te usta powinny być zakazane. Steve miał cholerną nadzieję, że następnym razem nie da Danny'emu dojść do słowa. Nie potrafił się skupić, kiedy Williams używał przeciwko niemu swej najdoskonalszej broni. A Steve wiedział doskonale, że Danny mógł gadać w nieskończoność i dalej miałby mu coś do powiedzenia.

\- Następnym razem – obiecał mu.

Danny uśmiechnął się do niego o wiele za szeroko, żeby to było niewinne i poruszył biodrami.

\- Przecież chciałeś być zdominowany – odparł mężczyzna, udając zaskoczenie. – Umówmy się, że będziesz mógł ze mną zrobić wszystko w granicy rozsądku, gdy tylko wrócisz do pełnej sprawności. Chciałbym wykorzystać całą siłę, którą masz, marynarzu – poinformował go Danny.

I oczywiście musiał zacząć prawidłowo umiejscawiać go pomiędzy innymi siłami zbrojnymi ich kraju w połowie czegoś, co zapowiadało się naprawdę obiecująco. Jego mózg nie chciał działać. Lata zajęło mu poprawianie Williamsa i nic z tego nie wyszło, a teraz dostawał to, czego cholernie chciał bez proszenia.

\- Co ty na to? – spytał Danny.

Pokiwał jedynie głową, skupiając się bardziej na spojrzeniu mężczyzny. Jeśli ono nie obiecywało wiele to nie wiedział jak miał inaczej wszystko odczytywać.

Danny zsunął się z niego, więc wydał z siebie słaby protest, bo przecież chyba cały sens ich pozycji polegał na tym, żeby Danny na nim siedział. Palce Williamsa jednak pociągnęły za jego pasek, a potem suwak rozporka, więc uniósł biodra do góry, pomagając chociaż tyle w kwestii rozbierania go. Danny zresztą nie bawił się w półśrodki i jego bokserki wraz ze spodniami wylądowały na podłodze. Skarpetki skopał sam, kiedy mężczyzna pozbywał się resztek własnego ubrania. Dopiero wtedy Danny wspiął się na niego ponownie, siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach. Williams poruszył się lekko jak poprzednio testując wody. Steve pchnął w górę, tylko trochę, bo cholera, ale kiedy byli skóra przy skórze to było prawie niemożliwe, żeby leżeć nieruchomo. Danny nie wydawał się mieć mu cokolwiek za złe, kiedy sięgał w końcu do szuflady, macając zapewne za butelką z nawilżaczem, która zresztą pojawiła się na łóżku razem z prezerwatywą.

Położył dłonie na udach Danny'ego, gdy ten mokrą ręką sięgnął za siebie, wyginając się biodrami w jego stronę. Na centymetry od twarzy miał całkiem twardy członek i z fascynacją wpatrywał się w jego ruch w górę i w dół, kiedy mięśnie Danny'ego napinały się. Miał wrażenie, że minęły zaledwie sekundy, ale mężczyzna już naciągał na niego prezerwatywę nawilżając go sowicie.

\- Postaraj się nie ruszać i cieszyć się chwilą, Steve – poradził mu Danny. – Jeśli noga zacznie…

\- Pieprzę moją nogę – wszedł mu w słowo, wpatrując się we własnego fiuta w dłoniach Danny'ego.

Pojęcia nie miał czy Williams przedłuża specjalnie tę chwilę. Był dostatecznie twardy, żeby używać go zamiast policyjnej pałki. Może dlatego Danny miał taki sentyment do jego penisa.

\- Jestem pewny, że to jest fizycznie niemożliwe – odparł mężczyzna i ustawił się tuż nad nim.

Był cholernie ciasny i Steve w zasadzie tylko o tym potrafił myśleć. Może też próbowałby się ruszyć, bo wszystko krzyczało w nim, żeby po prostu uniósł biodra, ale Danny przytrzymywał go dłonią przy materacu, używając do tego chyba całego swojego ciężaru. I kiedy w końcu usiadł na nim całkowicie, biorąc go tak głęboko, że Steve nie wiedział nawet, że to możliwe, odniósł wrażenie, że to niebo. Musiało tak wyglądać, a on musiał być martwy, bo nie oddychał i nie mógł się ruszyć. Danny przeniósł swoje dłonie na jego klatkę piersiową, używając jej jako punktu, od którego mógł się odbić, więc wiedział dokładnie jak wiele wymagało od mężczyzny, aby ponownie się podnieść, och tak cholernie powoli. Nie zamierzał nigdy więcej zachęcać Danny'ego do ćwiczeń, ponieważ jego mięśnie ud już musiały być ze stali. Wydawał się kontrolować każdy centymetr pokonywanej drogi po penisie Steve'a, chociaż ta pozycja musiała być dla niego niewygodna. I nagle Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że Danny zamierzał się na nim pieprzyć właśnie w ten sposób, leniwie, niespiesznie. A jedyna nadzieja była w tym, że jego uda się w końcu zmęczą, w co cholernie wątpił, bo znał na tyle dobrze Danny'ego, aby wiedzieć, że rzadko mierzył zamiary ponad siły.

Steve nie był do końca pewien czy to przeżyje.

Danny zaczął zsuwać się w dół po jego długości i mógł poczuć wszystko. Przygniatające niemal ciepło i ciasnotę, do której nie zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Danny nie dał sobie szansy na oswojenie się z jego wielkością, ale w tym tempie zapewne nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia. Może zresztą Williams czuł go równie mocno co Steve jego i o to w tym wszystkim chodziło.

\- Danny – zaczął spanikowany, bo drżał, powstrzymując się przed złapaniem mężczyzny za biodra i wymuszeniem czegoś, co nie mieszałoby w jego głowie tak mocno.

Obawiał się, że jeśli do jego penisa spłynie więcej krwi, skończy się to poważnym niedokrwieniem ważnych dla życia narządów.

Usta Danny'ego rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, jego lekko przymglone oczy odnalazły jego własne i Williams wyprostował się, zabierając dłonie z jego klatki piersiowej. Widział z jakim trudem oddychał jego partner, starając się przywołać do porządku, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Musiał się ocierać o prostatę Danny'ego, bo jego mięśnie brzucha napinały się charakterystycznie, podobnie jak pośladki, które Steve czuł. Jego dłonie zwisały luźno wzdłuż jego ciała, kiedy unosił się i opadał powoli na biodra Steve'a, a potem unosił się ponownie i ta tortura trwała. Steve tylko nie wiedział który z nich cierpiał bardziej.

\- Na pewno nie jesteś sadystą? – wychrypiał.

\- Tylko dla ciebie – odparł Danny i brzmiało to bardziej jak westchnienie. – To kara za to, że dałeś się postrzelić. Mogłeś mnie teraz pieprzyć, Steve – jęknął Danny, odrzucając głowę w tył.

Solennie obiecał sobie, że to był ostatni raz, gdy został ranny podczas akcji.


End file.
